Claudia=HATE
W skrócie Wstęp Hej jestem Claudia. Mam 17 lat i właśnie przeprowadziłam się z mamą do Paryża. Wcześniej mieszkałam w Lyon’ie jakieś 400km od tego miasta. Jestem wysoką kobietą-mam 178cm wzrostu. Moje oczy są szare a usta przeciętne. Mam długie czarne włosy- sięgają mi +/-do połowy uda. Ważę nie całe 60 kg. Jeśli chodzi o mój styl jest zdecydowanie rockowy. Moim hobby jest gra na gitarze, śpiew i wkurzanie ludzi. No cóż, takie życie. Nie palę, nie piję, nie mam nałogów, nigdy nie byłam karana, lecz na wagary od czasu do czasy z chęcią się wybiorę. Opowiadanie Jak to ja pierwszego dnia nowej szkoły już musiałam zaspać. Obudziłam się o 815 a miałam na 820.Uświadomiłam sobie, że nawet nie wiem do jakiej szkoły zostałam przyjęta. Skoro i tak już jestem spóźniona na spokojnie ubrałam się, uczesałam i zrobiłam lekki makijaż. Wchodząc do kuchni ujrzałam kartkę z notatką od mamy: Kochanie musiałam dziś bardzo wcześnie wyjść, w lodówce masz śniadanie, w 1 półce leży jakieś coś co możesz wziąć do szkoły, a i jeszcze jedno na drugiej stronie tej kartki masz mapkę jak dojść do szkoły Słodki Amoris- nie sądzisz, że ta nazwa jest przesłodzona???-masz się tam spotkać z gospodarzem szkoły chyba Natalką?? '' Twoja mamusia :-*'' Skoro wiedziałam już jak dojść do szkoły założyłam moje glany i z torbą w której znajdowało się parę zeszytów wyszłam z domu. Droga nie była trudna. Pod budynkiem byłam w 8 minut po wyjściu. Znalazłem ten nieszczęsny pokój gosposi twu przepraszam gospodarza i bez pukania weszłam mówiąc: -Miałam się tutaj spotkać z nie jaką Natalką czy zastałam ją może- powiedziałam to trochę nabijając się. Ta Natalka okazała się Natanielem dość przystojnym chłopcem o blond włosach i miodowych oczach Nataniel cały czerwony spokojnie odrzekł - Wybacz ale jestem Nataniel, a więc po wytłumaczeniu tego nieporozumienia to jest twój plan , masz teraz geografie w Sali 113, więc jakbyś mogła idź już i mi nie przeszkadzaj. Z wrogością oczach wyrwałam mu ten plan i z wściekłością wyszłam z tego pokoiku. Po tym jak ochłonęłam wlazłam do tej Sali. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez pytań dlaczego jesteś spóźniona , czemu wchodząc nic nie powiesz. Odwróciłam się w stronę baby i posłałam jej mój cyniczny uśmieszek i udałam się do ostatniej ławki pod oknem. Zaraz po tym zajściu kazała mi się przedstawić więc robiąc to w moim zwyczaju wstałam i głośni powiedziałam całej klasie: - Cześć jestem Claudia , 17 lat, nie karna, bez nałogów, moim hobby jest gra na gitarze, słucham rocka. Potem zwracając się do nauczycielki palnęłam -Koniec przesłuchania? Ta nieźle wkurzona miała już cos powiedzieć, gdy do klasy wpadł jakiś chłopak. Nauczycielka od razu przypomniała o sobie, lecz tamten ją zignorował i skierował się w stronę mojej ławki. Stając przy niej powiedział. -Ej mała spadaj stąd to moje miejsce Jakże uprzejmie odpowiedziałam mu -Po pierwsze nie taka mała- mówiąc wstałam, a tamten aż się zdziwił gdy okazało się, że jestem tylko o 2 cm od niego niższa-po drugie od teraz jest moje, więc poszukaj sobie innego. Mówiąc to znowu usiadłam. Niestety chłopak usiadło obok mnie. Po tym jak przetrawił moje słowa odwrócił się do mnie i powiedział: -Kastiel -Claudia, coś jeszcze – powiedziałam złośliwie -Tak, jeszcze raz usiądziesz na moim miejscu to będzie po tobie. - śmieszny jesteś jak ci coś nie pasuje to wypier****j stąd. Aż się zdziwił gdy usłyszał moje słowa lecz potem uśmiechnął się jakby sam do siebie. Na szczęście usłyszałam dzwonek więc szybko wybiegłam z klasy zostawiając czerwonowłosego w klasie. Na korytarzu dorwała mnie jakaś dziewczyna. - Rozalia, dla przyjaciół Roza. -Claudia -Wow jakie ty masz włosy to peruka czy co??!!!- wrzasnęła Roza. -Nie to moje naturalne włosy , są takiej długości ,tego koloru- szybko odpowiedziałam dziewczynie. -Musimy się spotkać i pogadać w kawiarni LAVAZA o 16 nie spóźnij się. Po wszystkich lekcjach z myślą o moim dzisiejszym spotkaniu udałam się do domu. Pierwsze co mi przyszło do głowy to to, że jestem bardzo głodna. Szybkim krokiem ruszyłam do kuchni, a w niej ujrzałam moją mamę nie pewnie otwierającą jakiś zeszyt. Cichutko na palcach podeszłam do niej aby zobaczyć co trzyma w rękach. Natychmiast wyrwałam jej ten przedmiot z ręki i wściekła wrzasnęłam: -Jak możesz szperać w moich rzeczach, nie przyszło ci do głowy, że nie życzę sobie, abyś znała moje sekrety. Tam są moje osobiste notatki, jak mogłaś- ze łzami w oczach szybko wybiegłam z domu. Nie znałam okolicy, więc udałam się do parku i usiadłam na pierwszej lepszej ławce. Wtedy rozpłakałam się na dobre. Kiedy w końcu zerknęłam na zegarek była już godzina 15:48, wyświetlało się też 13 nieodebranych połączeń od mamusi. Gdy ujrzałam siebie ucieszyłam się, że zrobiłam sobie lekki makijaż bo prawie nie było widać, że płakałam. W tym momencie ruszyłam w stronę kawiarni którą widziałam gdzieś po drodze do szkoły. Szybkim krokiem ruszyłam na spotkanie. Gdy weszłam do Lavaz’y ujrzałam wesołą Rozę z kilkoma innymi osobami. Nie pewnie podeszłam do stolika. Gdy tylko Roza mnie ujrzała rzuciła mi się na szyje i z wielkim uśmiechem przedstawiła mnie wszystkim. - Kochani to jest Claudia, Claudia to są Armin i Alexy bliźniacy, Lysander i Kastiel. - Hej- powiedziałam -Siema- odrzekli wszyscy. Roza nie dała nikomu nic więcej powiedzieć i wyrzuciła z siebie chyba z milion pytań, z których wyłapałam tylko skąd pochodzisz, kim z zawodu są twoi rodzice, gdzie mieszkałaś wcześniej, ilu miałaś przyjaciół, czy w ogóle ich miałaś, gdzie chodziłaś do szkoły, miałaś chłopaka. Gestem uciszyłam dziewczynę i spokojnie odpowiedziałam na kilka pytań. -Jestem z Lyonu, moja mama jest prawnikiem, całe życie mieszkałam w Lyonie, aż do teraz, miałam garstkę dobrych przyjaciół, nie miałam chłopaka. Roza nie możemy pogadać trochę na bardziej ogólne tematy? -Ale zaraz nie powiedziałaś nic o swoim tacie i co tam tak ściskach w rękach.-Twarz(czy tam mina nie wiem dokładnie) mi nagle stężała, i chwile tak siedzieliśmy w milczeniu, gdy nagle przerwałam- Przepraszam, ale nie chcę o tym gadać- pojrzałam na nią błagalnie, od razu zrozumiała, że nie jestem gotowa na taką rozmowę, więc od razu zmieniła temat. Podczas całej rozmowy dowiedziałam się, że Alexy jest gejem o_O , Lysander jest bardzo taktowny, miły i przystojny, Armin jest uzależniony od konsoli, Kastiel jest bardzo podobny do mnie, a Roza to tryskająca energią bomba uwielbiająca zakupy i styl wiktoriański tak samo jak jej chłopak i Lysander. Okoł godziny 20 wszyscy odprowadzili mnie pod sam dom za co serdecznie im podziękowałam. Szybko weszłam do domu, nie chciałam spotkać z mamą. Jednak jak tylko weszłam ona od razu zaczęła na mnie krzyczeć: - Nie masz prawa na mnie krzyczeć, a po za tym chcę wiedzieć co się z Tobą dzieje, jak się miewasz, staram się dla Ciebie , abyś miała jak najlepiej, a ty mi się tak odpłacasz. -Rzeczywiście masz prawo wiedzieć jak ze mną itd. Ale nie masz prawa ruszać moich osobistych rzeczy- wrzasnęłam i natychmiast schowałam się w moim pokoju. Jak tylko się zamknęłam znów wróciły do mnie te myśli. Znów czułam się nikim, nie kochana, taka beznadziejna, brzydka, nie czułam się bezpiecznie. Wiedziałam, że tylko jedna rzecz mi pomoże. Szybko udałam się do łazienki, zdjęłam spodnie i zrobiłam parę nacięć. Nagle wszystkie złe emocje tak jakby wyszły ze mnie. Łzy powoli zasychały na twarzy. Poczekałam tylko aż moja krew lekko się skrzepnie i przebrałam się w piżamę. Kładąc się do łóżka pomyślałam: ale ja jestem słaba miałam się już nigdy nie ciąć… ale nie potrafię bez tego żyć. Z tą myślą w głowie usnęłam. Jak tylko się obudziłam zerknęłam na zegarek, no tak już 7. Szybko się ogarnęłam i przeszłam do szafy, aby wybrać jakieś ciuchy. Wybrałam dżinsowe szorty i do tego białą bokserkę na ramiona. Ubrałam się, umalowałam. Stanęłam przed lustrem. Moje oczy zatrzymały się na nogach. Ech no tak, blizny. Szybko założyłam czarne rurki i wyszłam z domu. Pod szkołą byłam już o 7:30, więc udałam się do klubu ogrodników. Usiadłam pod drzewem i zaczęłam pisać w moim pamiętniku parę ostatnich zdarzeń. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale miałam zwyczaj zapisywania tylko tych złych rzeczy. Zaraz po tym jak skończyłam pisać usłyszałam dzwonek na lekcje. Popędziłam do Sali. Jakoś w połowie lekcji zorientowałam się, że zostawiłam mój zeszyt w ogrodzie. Siedziałam jak na szpilkach, a jak tylko usłyszałam dzwonek wyleciałam z Sali. Kiedy dotarłam na miejsce, w którym zostawiłam notatnik, nie znalazłam go. Załamana usiadłam po drzewem. Nie poszłam na kolejną lekcje i kolejną siedziałam tak, aż do ostatniej godziny. Wtedy usłyszałam czyjeś kroki, odwróciłam głowę był to Lysander, zaraz po tym wróciłam do poprzedniej pozycji. Usłyszałam tylko jak siada obok mnie. Cicho zapytał mnie: - Czy to twoje? Odwróciłam głowę w jego stronę i już chciałam zabrać przedmiot ,gdy nagle schował go za sobą. Spojrzałam na niego pytająco. On na to rzekł: - Czy… czy to wszystko to prawda co tam napisałaś?? Szybko odwróciłam głowę, po twarzy zaczęły spływać mi łzy. Chłopak przesiadł się naprzeciwko mnie i powiedział: - Proszę pokaż mi. - Nie, nie mogę - odpowiedziałam cicho. - Jeśli nie pokarzesz, nie oddam ci zeszytu, i pokaże go Rozie, a tego raczej byś nie chciała.- zaskoczyły mnie te słowa nie znałam od tej strony chłopaka, ale w końcu bardzo powoli podciągnęłam nogawki, jego moim oczom ukazało się wiele blizn, mniej lub bardziej widocznych. (tu był obrazek, ale nie umiem go wstawić więc wejdźcie tu ... Siedzieliśmy tak w milczeniu. Nagle on się podniósł, potem pomógł mi wstać. Chwile potem mocno mnie przytulił i powiedział cicho: - Nadal nie rozumiem dlaczego tak postępujesz, ale obiecaj mi, że więcej tego nie zrobisz. Na początki stałam jak lalka na wystawie, lecz po chwili odrzekłam - Nie mogę niczego ci obiecać. - Po tych słowach zabrałam zeszyt i powolnym krokiem odeszłam od niego. Lysander jednak szybko mnie dogonił i w całkowitym milczeniu odprowadził pod same drzwi. Nic nie mówiąc weszłam do domu. Przeszłam tak, aby mam mnie nie zauważyła. Od kąt tylko nauczyłam się grać na gitarze, to właśnie ona dawała mi ukojenie, więc zaczęłam sobie cicho brzdąkać. Po jakiś 2 godzinach poszłam do łazienki i wzięłam prysznic. Za nim wyszłam z łazienki znów naszła mnie chęć na kontakt z żyletką. Szybko jakąś wyjęłam i na moich nogach pojawiło się kilka czerwonych kresek. Znowu przed snem pojawiła się ta sama myśl co poprzednio, ale szybko ją zagłuszyłam i poszłam spać. Z samego rana bo już o 7.10 byłam pod szkołą. Ujrzałam tam zniecierpliwioną Rozalię. Ta natychmiast przytuliła mnie mocno i szybko rzekła: -Dziewczyno co się z Tobą działo, nigdy więcej mi tak nie rób, zrozumiałaś. -Tak, przepraszam Roza kiedyś Ci to wytłumaczę, ale to nie teraz, a co tam u Ciebie- Roza niechętnie przyjęła zmianę tematu, lecz po chwili rozgadała się na dobre. Przerwał jej dzwonek, razem udałyśmy się do Sali. No tak nieszczęsna lekcja na której siedzę z Kastielem. Szybko zajęłam miejsce obok, niestety musiał, się zapytać: -Co Ci wczoraj odwaliło? - A co cię to interesi? - Powiedz, bo jak nie… - To co mi zrobisz? - Zobaczysz- chłopak zaczął mnie łaskotać, lecz mocno się zawiódł. Ja nie mam łaskotek. Wtedy skierował swoją rękę ku moim włosom. Szybko go ostrzegłam: - Nie radzę ci dotykać moich włosów, mówię serio, jeśli je…- nie zdążyłam powiedzieć. Dureń nie posłuchał, i nagle odskoczył jak poparzony, no tak został oparzony. Wyłupił na mnie swoje gały, ale ja już szłam ciągnąc go za sobą. Skierowałam się do pielęgniarki, mówiąc: - Jeśli cokolwiek wspomnisz o tym, że to prze ze mnie to pożałujesz. - Ok, ale powiesz mi dlaczego to się dzieje??? - Może kiedyś. A teraz się zamknij i wymyśl jakąś historyjkę opowiadająca o tym jak się poparzyłeś. - Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem.- powiedział i ten cyniczny uśmieszek znów pojawił się na jego twarzy. Po długich rozmyślaniach na temat czy komuś na mnie zależy czy nie doszłam do wniosku, że ta druga odpowiedź jest prawidłowa, więc wchodząc do domu od razu powiedziałam do mamy - Chcę mieć psa. - Dobrze tylko jakiego. - Zaraz, zaraz to nie będziesz mi prawić jakiś kazań z czym się wiąże posiadanie psa itd. - Nie, po prostu powiedz jakiego a jutro go będziesz mieć. - Chcę Dobermana. - Dobrze jutro pojedziemy i sobie wybierzesz. Byłam zszokowana, ale nie mogłam doczekać się jutrzejszego dnia, zastanawiałam się jaki podstęp kryje się w tym, że dostane wymarzonego pupila. Całą noc nie mogłam spać. Po głowie chodziła mi tylko jedna myśl: dlaczego Lysander przeczytał mój notatnik. Próbowałam to zagłuszyć wymyślając imię które ewentualnie dam mojemu pieskowi. Skoro świt ubrałam się, i wyszłam do szkoły, była dopiero 6. Moje nogi poniosły mnie do kawiarniLAVAZA. W tym momencie uświadomiłam sobie, że nic nie jadłam. Zamówiłam w-z tke, gorącą czekoladę i kupiłam jakąś bułkę do szkoły. Z prędkością światła zjadłam i wypiłam to co mi podano. O godzinie 7.30 skierowałam swoje kroki do szkoły. Roza od razu zauważyła, że jestem czymś ekstremalnie podjarana, więc w sekundę później była obok mnie i zadała pytanie: - Co ci się stało, że jesteś tak podekscytowana? - Nie uwierzysz, moja mama w końcu zgodziła się na psa - prawie, że piszczałam. Roza wiedziała, że to jest jedno z moich największych marzeń, zaraz po tym aby mieć własnego konia. - To świetnie - piszczała razem ze mną. Równo z dzwonkiem wlazłyśmy do klasy. Kastiel też zauważył, że jestem jakaś weselsza. (To była jedna z wielu lekcji, na której musiałam siedzieć z nim, bo jedyne wolne miejsce było obok niego) Rzucił nędzne cześć i zaczął gadać o pierdołach(coś tam z muzyką) lecz wyłapałam jeden szczegół, który mnie zainteresował: koncert - Mógłbyś powtórzyć, to o koncercie - poprosiłam jak na mnie bardzo ładnie. - O czym myślała księżniczka do tej pory - powiedział jak zwykle „mile” - O psie, mości książę - rzekłam złośliwie - Przecież ty nie masz psa - rzekł zdziwiony - Jeszcze nie, jeszcze tylko przez parę godzin go nie mam. - Aha, ok a co do koncertu razem z Lysem, i paroma moimi znajomymi gramy koncert, i poszukujemy głosu żeńskiego do kilku partii, więc stwierdziliśmy, że się nadajesz. - Nawet nie słyszałeś jak śpiewam. - Mamy muzykę geniuszko… - zrobił złośliwy uśmieszek. Strzeliłam face palma, całkiem zapomniałam o tym przedmiocie. Z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie zirytowany głos Kazika - Pamiętaj próba jutro o 18 w piwnicy, będę po ciebie o 17. - Ok. - mówiąc to wyszłam z klasy. Następne parę lekcji przecierpiałam, ale ostatni miał być w-f. Już szykowałam się, aby zwiać z lekcji, ale Roza mnie złapała i zaciągnęł do szatni. Na szczęście nie skapnęła się, że miałam iść na wagary. Jej kazania bym nie ścierpiała. Z założeniem spodni poczekałam, aż wszyscy wyjdą, lecz Rozalia została. Szybko założyłam dresy tak, aby dziewczyna nic nie zauważyła. Razem udałyśmy się na salę gimnastyczną. Lysander tez tam był i tak jakby trochę smutno, jakby z troską, a zarazem zażenowaniem, się na mnie gapił. Odwróciłam wzrok. Ta lekcja jakoś szybko mi minęła. W domu byłam w 3 minuty po wyjściu ze szkoły. Już od progu poganiałam mamę, abyśmy już pojechały po mojego psa. Weszłyśmy do dużego domu, potem przeszłyśmy, do pokoju, w którym ujrzałam kilka w miarę dużych już psiaków. Dowiedziałam się, że są już wychowane i przygotowane do tresury. Zaczęłam się z nimi bawić, głaskać. Po pewnym czasie nadszedł czas abym któregoś wybrała. Nie miałam pojęcia którego zabrać ze sobą. Wzięłam piłkę i rzuciłam ją. Wszystkie pobiegły za nią, z wyjątkiem jednej suczki. Wzięłam właśnie ją. Okazało się, że nie ma imienia. Po paru minutach już wiedziałam jak ją nazwę. Otrzymała imię Sheera (Szira) Po powrocie do domu uświadomiłam sobie, że nic nie mam dla niej kupione całe szczęście mama zrobiła wszystkie zakupy potrzebne psu. Jeszcze tego samego wieczora poszłam z moją towarzyszką na długi spacer aby mogła poznać okolicę. Spała u mnie w pokoju. Jest taka słodka :*. Śniło mi się, że dostałam psa, zaraz moment, przecież ja go mam naprawdę. Momentalnie zerwałam się na równe nogi. Suczka już kręciła się po pokoju wszystko obwąchując. Razem z psinką zeszłam do kuchni, nakarmiłam Ją. Po jakiś 10 minutach musiałam się ubrać i iść na spacer. Była dopiero 6, a w dodatku niedziela. Ech, w końcu wiedziałam co mnie czeka. Szybkim krokiem ruszyłam do parku. Znalazłam ładny zielony trawnik i puściłam Sheere aby pobiegała sobie. Nagle ujrzałam jakiegoś innego dobermana biegnącego w stronę szczeniaka. Przestraszyłam się i to nie na żarty. Moja sunia jakby wyczuwała, że ten pies nic jej nie zrobi i wesoło podbiegła do niego. Psy bawiły się przez jakieś 10 minut, gdy nagle ten drugi odbiegł w przeciwną stronę. Sherra jak na zawołanie za nim. Sprintem leciałam za nią, lecz po chwili wpadłam na kogoś, i boleśnie przewróciłam się, na tyłek, ech ten mój cholerny fart. Usłyszałam dziwnie znajomy głos: - Uważaj jak łazisz.- zorientowałam się, że to Kastiel. - Ciebie też miło widzieć. – W tym momencie chłopak spojrzał na mnie. - Ach to ty – powiedziawszy to pomógł mi wstać, po czym zapytał: - To twój pies? -Tak – odpowiedziałam - Jak się wabi? ( jak ma na imię tak jakby ktoś nie wiedział) - Sheera, a twój? - Demon, jakbyś zapomniała. - No tak. – w tym momencie ten olbrzym zaczął się do mnie łasić (chyba tak nie wiem jak to inaczej nazwać) - Masz szczęście polubił cię, a to jest rzadkość. - Chyba ma tak samo jak jego właściciel. Dobra ja spadam, narka. – To mówiąc odeszłam. Nagle ujrzałam Demona i Kastiela, który był już obok mnie. - Czego jeszcze chcesz? - Demon za Tobą pobiegł, więc udałem się za nim, tak dla twojej wiadomości. – Rzekł złośliwie chłopak. - Ok, jak długo będziesz mnie śledził? – spytałam się. - Aż, do końca twoich dni, księżniczko. – znowu pojawił się ten jego cyniczny uśmieszek. Szliśmy w milczeniu, aż po mój dom, tam rzuciłam krótkie narka, i z sunią weszłam do domu. Zajęło nam to godzinę, chyba jakoś na około szliśmy. Sheera od razu usnęła, natomiast ja zerknęłam na telefon, dostałam sms’a od Rozalii. Hej kochana, jutro u mnie pidżama party, będzie Iris, Violetka, Klementyna, Melania, no i ty. Do zobaczenia u mnie o 17. Okej, mamo. Na pewno będę. :3 Poszłam do kuchni, aby zobaczyć czy jest coś na obiad. Zamiast jedzonka ujrzałam kartkę: Musiałam wyjechać, nie będzie mnie przez 5 dni. Mam nadzieję, że domu nie zdemolujesz. Mama Wielkie dzięki mamo, iż raczyłaś mi powiedzieć o wyjeździe. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu cieszyłam się z takiego obrotu sprawy. Cała chata tylko dla mnie, raj. Przez cały dzień oglądałam filmy, gdy przeszkodził mi dzwonek do drzwi. Otwierając je walnęłam tego kto tam stał w nos. - Sorry, zapomniałam, że te drzwi na zewnątrz się otwierają. – powiedziałam szybko. - Nigdy więcej po ciebie nie przyjdę. – dopiero wtedy zobaczyłam chłopaka. - Co ty tu robisz? – zapytałam. - Próba, 17, dziś. – rzekł zirytowany Kastiel - Wejdź, a ja szybko idę się ubrać. - W takim razie idę z Tobą. – w tym momencie zirytowanie czerwono-włosego zmieniło się w minę zboczeńca. - Chyba śnisz – mówiąc to poszłam do swojego pokoju. Szybko zgarnęłam czarne przecierane rurki, bluzkę Winged Skull i glany 10. Po ubraniu się zauważyłam Kastiela grzebiącego w moich ubraniach, a dokładnie bieliźnie. Wycofałam się do łazienki. Tam napełniłam kubek zimną wodą. Po cichu zakradłam się do pokoju i chlusnęłam na chłopaka. Ten natychmiast się wyprostował, gdy ujrzałam jego minę zaczęłam tarzać się po podłodze ze śmiechu. Po chwili gdy nasze umysły osiągnęły wazę zwaną spokojem wyszliśmy z domu. - Przynajmniej słuchasz dobrej muzyki. – powiedział od niechcenia. - Nie tak jak ty, jakiś podrób. – zrobiłam to specjalnie. - Dobra już dobra wygrałaś, jaka jest twoja ulubiona piosenka? – spytał - Thou Art Lords, a twoja? – powiedziałam - Acherontas. - Aha, nieźle. - Wiem. Przekręciłam oczami w tym momencie właśnie doszliśmy do szkoły. Kastiel zaprowadził mnie do piwnicy, gdzie odbywała się próba. Wiem rozdział nudny, krótki i nic się w nim nie dzieje. Myślę, że następny będzie inny i postaram się, aby więcej się w nim działo. Rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu z lekkim zaskoczeniem. Mieli tam wszystko: głośniki, mikrofony, mikser, wzmacniacze. Następną rzeczą jaką zrobiłam przejrzałam skrzynie… WoW. W nich mieli jeszcze więcej tego wszystkiego: mikrofony te lepsze i gorsze, struny, nawet różne rodzaje kostek: metalowe, plastikowe, o różnej grubości, po prostu WOW. Zaczęli się ze mnie śmiać, nie dziwie się im wyobrażam sobie jaką miałam głupią minę. Jednak nie widziałam jeszcze ich sprzętu. - Eghm… - łaskawie na mnie spojrzeli – a gdzie wasz sprzęt? – spytałam. Kastiel otworzył szafę. Ujrzałam w niej szereg najróżniejszych gitar: elektrycznych o różnych kształtach, zauważyłam 2 gitary elektro – akustyczne, 2 akustyczne i 1 klasyczną O_O czegoś takiego się nie spodziewałam. Mając taką gamę wyboru wzięłam wzmacniacz, odpowiedni kabel i gitarę elektryczną. Zaczęłam grać utwór Maroon 5 – Payphone. Z kolei tamci zrobili głupie miny. Nie zwracają na nich uwagi wzięłam do rąk akustyka i zaczęłam grać utwory takie jak: Whisky, Przeżyj to sam. - No, no widzę, że ktoś umie grać na gitarze. – powiedział orangutan - Nie tylko na gitarze, na nerwach umiem jeszcze lepiej. – odgryzłam się. Kątem oka zobaczyłam, że się lekko wkurzył. Wtedy zainterweniował Lysander. - Dobra Kastiel, ogranij dupę powinieneś być zadowolony, że znalazłeś osobę która potrafi się odgryźć, przecież ostatnio narzekałeś, że nie ma nikogo takiego. – powiedział spokojnie lecz zdecydowanie Lysander. - ... – widząc jego minę uśmiechnęłam się zwycięsko. Po chwili ciszy, przerwałam tą głuchotę: - Dobra pokażcie mi co mam śpiewać i zagrajcie kilka kawałków. Chłopcy wszystko naszykowali, w między czasie przyszła rudo- włosa dziewczyna o imieniu Iris. Z krótkiej rozmowy dowiedziałam się, że gra na klawiszach. Chwilę po niej wpadł niebiesko – włosy Alexy, który gra na perkusji. Zaczęli grę od piosenki Thou Art Lord, której tekst brzmi: Rex Grandis of the depths Mistress of the depths I call you forth Of your mighty power Open the mirrored gate And give life to the skull Fashioned by my art Hear the Elder names That may not be spoken Of a vampire See the form of your place Rex Grandis Mundanus Spiritus Impius est /x2 Amongst the stars Stretch out your being Accept the sacrifice Len power to this sheel And bring the Dragon forth Let me pass unharmed Through the realms of your kingdom Drain me out and fill me up Assist me in my time of need Connect me to the silver thread Which penetrates the Cosmos Be one with me As I am of you Of Those Who Have Risen Serpent – Dragon – Tiamat Mistress of the depths I call you forth Behold the symbol Of your mighty power Open the mirrored gate A d give life to the skull Fashioned by my Art Hear the Elder names That may not be spoken Issue from the jaws Of a vampire See the form of your place Amongst the stars Stretch out your being Accept the sacrifice Lend power to this Sheel Rex Grandis Mundanus Spiritus Impius est /x4 Genialna gra Kastiela + nie ziemski wokal Lysandra + klawisze Iris + bębny Alexa = HIT Zagrali jeszcze kilka piosenek, lecz po tym musiałam się zbierać, pożegnałam się ze wszystkimi i wyszłam. Niestety dogonili mnie obaj i stwierdzili, że mnie odprowadzą. Okej, Boże jak ja nie lubię chodzić w obstawie. Wspominałam już, że jestem typem samotnika? Oni coś tam se gadali a ja się wyłączyła. Po chwili poczułam szturchnięcie w bok, wtedy się ocknęłam. - Czego – warknęłam, nie lubiłam jak ktoś mi przeszkadzał w rozmyślaniach. - Wiesz bo koncert został przełożony na przyszłą sobotę i czy dałabyś radę – rzekł niewzruszony moim burknięciem Lysander. - Raczej tak, jak coś się zmieni powiadomię was jutro. - A dlaczego dziś nie zaśpiewałaś z nami? – wypalił rudzielec. - Bo nie mam ochoty, ani nastroju. – równie złośliwie odpowiedziałam. Po 5 minutach byłam już w domu. Polazłam do pokoju i zaczęłam sobie coś śpiewać przygrywając na gitarze. Lecz nagle z hukiem weszła do mnie mama: - Mówiłam ci, że nie możesz śpiewać, wiec się do tego dostosuj. I posprzątaj tu trochę!!!! – wrzasnęła moja rodzicielka. - A dlaczego nie mogę śpiewać, wytłumacz mi to w końcu co! – odpyskowałam. Popatrzyła na mnie z wściekłością. Odpowiedziałam jej tym samym. Potem mama wyszła trzaskając drzwiami. Nie mogłam powstrzymać płaczu, kurwa tyle razy mówiła mi abym nie zadawała pytań, ale nie ja musiałam zrobić jej na przekór. Zamknęłam się w łazience i cóż, tym razem na moich kostkach pojawiło się parę nacięć… Sen: Nie mamo, proszę cię, nie…(pisk), nienawidzę cię…(płacz) ''- Mama, ja ciebie również, nigdy nie powinnaś się urodzić…(trzask drzwi)'' Rzeczywistość: Natychmiast się obudziłam… to tylko sen powtarzałam to sobie, aż się uspokoiłam. Tak wyglądamy na spokojną, kochającą się rodzinkę… to tylko pozory, ale nie ważne. Znów usnęłam. Obudziłam się o 9. No tak dzisiaj spotkanie u Rozalii w sumie to nawet cieszyłam się. Zeszłam na dół aby zjeść śniadanie. Złapałam szybko jogurt, w 2 minuty już go nie było. Zastanawiałam się w co się ubrać padło na szare rurki, koszulkę Nirvany, czarne conversy oraz czarną, troszkę za długą bluzę. Dobra teraz strój na jutro i piżama hmm … Wzięłam czarno- czerwoną piżamę, teraz tylko strój na jutro: przecierane czarne rurki i bluzka z wyciętymi plecami tego samego koloru. No gotowe, teraz tylko spakowałam kosmetyki, szczotkę , płyty z muzą i filmami a także coś do żarcia. O 1030 skończyłam wszystko… wow szybko mi poszło. Nie miałam co robić więc zaczęłam śpiewać, zaśpiewałam parę utworów i wyszłam na balkon… Na balkonie w domu obok ujrzałam Lysandra stojącego nieruchomo - Hej – zawołałam, lecz chłopak nie ruszał się – ej ocknij się – powiedziałam z przerażeniem w głosie, w tym momencie Lysander kurczowo złapał się barierki. Momentalnie znalazłam się w pokoju szybko złożyłam samolocik z papieru, a na nim nabazgrałam: Wybacz ja nie chciałam, to nigdy nie powinno się zdarzyć… nie mogę wziąć udziału w koncercie, ponieważ mam obiad rodzinny… '' Claudia'' Rzuciłam przedmiotem na balkon albinosa… całe szczęście jeszcze tam stał przeczytał to widziałam, że po tym co się stało przed chwilą był lekko zszokowany. Nie pokazałam się już więcej na balkonie. Czy wiedziałam, że mój głos tak działa… tak, kiedyś jak byłam mała śpiewałam cioci, i działo się tak samo, lecz ona po tym zmarła… przeze mnie. Wtedy zaczęły się kłopoty między mną a mamą. Gdy pomyśle, że ktoś mógłby przeze mnie umrzeć robi mi się niedobrze. Nadal mam do siebie żal o to co się stało z ciocią choć było to 13 lat temu… Próbowałam się jakoś ogarnąć, nie wiedziałam co ze sobą zrobić. Wyszłam na spacer z Sheerą. Po 5 minutach siedziałam na ławce w parku. Całe szczęście, że w tą alejkę skręcało mało ludzi… właściwie do nikąd nie prowadziła. Siedziałam tam jakąś godzinę… całkiem zapomniałam o Rozie. Napisałam jej szybkiego sms’a: Wybacz, ale nie będzie mnie u Ciebie, ponieważ jadę z mamą załatwić parę spraw w Lyonie. :* Nie chciałam jej oszukiwać, ale nie miałam siły iść do niej i jeszcze opowiadać o tym wszystkim. Sheera jakby wyczuła, że coś jest nie tak i cały czas siedziała z łebkiem na moich kolanach. Zaczęłam wracać do domu. Jak tylko zamknęłam drzwi od budynku pędem poleciałam do mojego pokoju i rzuciłam się na łóżko. Nie mogłam zapomnieć o tym co się stało dziś i 13 lat temu… W końcu usnęłam, ale znowu przyśniło mi się To… Wstałam, spakowałam się i nawet lekcje odrobiłam… Nagle uświadomiłam sobie, że na muzyce jak śpiewałam nic się nie działo. Wytężyłam pamięć, aby przypomnieć sobie dlaczego… No tak mama gdy dowiedziała się o tym zaliczeniu z muzyki, dała mi jakieś tabletki. Polazłam do mojego „więzienia”. Ostatnio chętnie przebywałam w piwnicy. Wchodząc do pomieszczenia ujrzałam Lysandra. Natychmiast się wycofałam, lecz chłopak szybko złapał mnie za nadgarstek i wciągnął do pomieszczenia. - Czy mógłbym… - zaczął chłopak. - No co? – pośpieszyłam go. - Czy mógłbym zobaczyć twój kark… - dokończył. Nie wiem czemu go to interesowało, ale od urodzenia miałam znamię w kształcie skrzydeł, a nad nimi coś na kształt korony, oba znamiona czarne… niczym tatuaż. - T- tak – odpowiedziałam. Odgarnęłam lekko włosy i chłopak zobaczył to: Pokiwał lekko głową. W oczach miał strach, niedowierzanie, troskę… - Co się stało? – ( co się stanęło się?) zapytałam. - W – wiesz co masz na szyi ? – odpowiedział pytaniem. - No… blizna. Co z nią nie tak? - Wiesz… spróbuj pogadać o niej z mamą – mówiąc to Lysander wyszedł z piwnicy. Usłyszałam dzwonek na lekcje… i tak się „lekko” spóźniłam. Większość nauczycieli nie czepiało się, ale nie ta upierdliwa matematyczka wzięła mnie do odpowiedzi. - Panno Kedashi. - Skąd pani wie, że panna?- nie dałam jej dokończyć. - Dobrze pani Kedashi. - A skąd może pani wiedzieć, że do mnie można zwracać się pani? - Kobieto posłuchaj mnie. - A może nie jestem kobietą… - znowu jej przerwałam. Cała klasa miała już niezły ubaw. - Droga dziewczynko. - A może jednak kobieto lub panno. - Do dyrektorki natychmiast! – wrzasnęła. - Ojojoj, już się boję. – mówiąc to wyszłam z Sali i akurat wpadłam na głowę szkoły. - Dzień dobry. – grzecznie powiedziałam – właśnie się do pani wybierałam. - Po co tym razem – auć to było nie grzeczne. Zrobiłam urażoną minę. - Na matmie, przepraszam matematyce wynikła mała dyskusja na temat czy jestem kobietą, dziewczyną, panią czy panną, no wie Pani mała rozmowa. - Ciebie to chyba nie da się zreformować. - Chyba już na to za późno. - Co za bezczelność, dostajesz 3 h kozy. - Dobrze kiedyś panią odwiedzę. – dyrka nie zdążyła dokończyć, ponieważ zadzwonił dzwonek. Roza natychmiast mnie dopadła. - Niezła gra, zawsze taka byłaś. - Jaka? – tu zrobiłam niewinne oczka. - Dobra, dobra, ale odpowiedz. - Ok, ok, nie, nie zawsze byłam taka jak teraz. Szczęśliwa?- zapytałam. - A co cię zmieniło? – kontynuowała temat dziewczyna. - Nic… nic ważnego. – szybko powiedziałam. - Ej w końcu się dowiem. Więc albo powiesz po dobroci, albo to na tobie wymuszę. – szantażystka jedna. - Dobra. Historia: 2 lata wcześniej. ''- Zgadnij kto to! – krzyknął… ktoś '' ''- Sam!'' ''- Trafiłaś. – odpowiedział wesoło chłopak. – Zapraszam cię dziś na randkę'' ''- Gdzie? – próbowałam się coś dowiedzieć'' ''- Zobaczysz, a teraz chodź odprowadzę cię.'' ''- No zdradź coś, proszę.'' ''- Nie, to niespodzianka, o zobacz już doszliśmy. Pa skarbie.'' ''- Pa – to powiedziawszy cmoknęłam go w policzek. '' Przez cały zastanawiałam się, gdzie idziemy. Nie wiedziałam w co się ubrać… w końcu złożyłam '' ''miętową sukienkę, białe szpilki, różową bransoletkę i kremową kopertę. Usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. Natychmiast je otworzyłam… za nimi stała policja. Do mieszkania w tej samej chwili wpadli policjanci z bronią. Mnie mieli na celowniku. Po jakiś 5 minutach wszedł gość z psem. Zrobiłam wielkie oczy. ''- Lila! – krzyknęłam. Teraz oni mieli wielkie paczały. Psina podbiegła do mnie. Przywitałam się z nią, wygłaskałam. Lecz jeden z nich ocknął się i zabrał psa.'' ''- Skąd ją znasz? – padło pytanie.'' ''- No 2 lata temu, Lila wam uciekła. Ja ją znalazłam i przygarnęłam. Zajmowałam się nią kilka dni. Póki mama nie znalazła medalika, z telefonem do was. Wtedy ją zabraliście a ja widziałam się z nią ostatni raz. – w tym momencie zaczęli szukać z pomocą psa czegoś. Po gruntownym przeszukaniu znaleźli… narkotyki… wtf skąd one się tu wzięły.'' ''- A-ale to nie moje.'' ''- Ta to się jeszcze okaże. Każdy tak mówi. – zabrali mnie na komisariat, pobrali odciski palców przeszukali i przesłuchali. Podobno była to jakaś wielka sprawa, więc porównanie moich odcisków z odciskami z torebki było w 3 godziny później. Uff… wypuścili mnie, ale były tam odciski Sama. Natychmiast zadzwoniłam do niego i chciałam wszystko wyjaśnić, ale usłyszałam:'' ''- No co już, znaleźli, hahahaha, byłaś tylko kolejną, która mi pomogła, jesteś głupia. – rozłączył się.'' Teraźniejszość: - I co w tym takiego? – spytała Roza. - Nic… po prostu chciałaś wiedzieć dlaczego jestem taka jaka jestem, już wiesz, ta sytuacja nauczyła mnie, że nie warto ufać ludziom bo i tak w końcu zawodzą. – odeszłam od dziewczyny. Zauważyłam, że Kastiel i Lysander stali, i przysłuchiwali się naszej jakże interesującej rozmowie. Z zażenowaniem pokiwałam głową i jak najszybciej ruszyłam do domu, lecz chłopcy dogonili mnie, nie no po co zostawić mnie samą. Zaczął Lysander: - Wiesz, że przez to co powiedziałaś Roza będzie bardzo smutna. – no tak nie dopowiedziałam, że jest jedną z 2 osób którym jako tako ufam. - Ech… nie pomyślałam o tym… przeprosisz ją ode mnie okej? - Spoko. - Nikomu już nie ufasz? – tu wtrącił swoje słowa rudzielec. - Jest osoba, której troszkę ufam i ktoś komu ufam z przymusu, a co? – odpowiedziałam. - Nico. Czegoś jeszcze się nauczyłaś, bo jak widzę, jest to twoja dobra strona. – choć raz nie może być miły - Skoro bardzo tego chcesz, nauczyłam się, że nie warto ufać ludziom, nie warto ufać sobie, że wszystko co nasz otacza jest jednym wielkim kłamstwem, szczęście, przyjaźń, radość, miłość jest tylko maską tego świata, dzięki temu ludzie nie zauważają, że tak naprawdę wszędzie w okuł jest tylko smutek, ból i cierpienie. Zresztą to tylko moje zdanie, może to ja po prostu nie zasługuję na nic. – wyprzedziłam ich i weszłam do domu nim zdążyli coś jeszcze powiedzieć Wchodząc do domu krzyknęłam – Mamo! Musimy pogadać! - Ohoho, Claudii zebrało się na pogaduszki. – usłyszałam w odpowiedzi. - Dobra, dobra nie żartuj sobie, a tak na poważnie chodzi o moje znamię. – nagle spoważniała - Ile razy ci mówiłam, że nie ma rozmowy na ten temat. - Czego się tak bardzo boisz, co, mam prawo wiedzieć, skąd się to wzięło, dlaczego u mnie. - Nie… gdybyś się nie urodziła nic by się nie stało, wszystko było by dobrze, gdyby nie ty, to wszystko przez ciebie! – no nie jeszcze zacznie mnie obwiniać o to że się urodziłam - To nie ja się z kimś pieprzyłam, gdzie Sheera? – tylko ten zwierzak trzymał mnie przy życiu, i gdy było źle szłam z nią na spacer, albo ona leżała ze mną na łóżku, pokazując, że jej na mnie zależy. - A właśnie, nie będzie już jej. Będziesz mieć brata, a on ma uczulenie na sierść psa i już nie będziesz miała zwierzaka. - Jak mogłaś, co? Wiedziałaś, że jest dla mnie wszystkim. – mówiąc to złapałam torbę i wybiegłam z domu płacząc. Znalazłam ławkę, w alejce, która nigdzie nie prowadzi. Ryczałam na całego. Nie chciało mi się żyć, chciałam umrzyć (tak umrzyć nie umrzeć).( czytaj słuchając https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DT92VVDJwNE) Wyciągnęłam z torebki chusteczki, między nimi odnalazłam moją przyjaciółkę (kto oglądał salę samobójców?). Odsłoniłam rękę i mocno przejechałam po niej żyletką. Za to, że jestem beznadziejna, drugi raz za to, że jestem brzydka, gruba, trzeci za to, że w ogóle żyję. Nic nie widzę Nic nie słyszę. Nic nie czuję. Jestem szczęśliwa. Jestem taka lekka. Unoszę się jakbym miała skrzydła. Lecz co to, nagle coć słyszę. - Ej Lys, to chyba Claudia. - Kurwa, znaleźli mnie, dlaczego, ja nie chcę żyć - pomyślałąm - Kastiel uspokój się! – wrzasną albinos, to on krzyczy?? - To ją, kurwa ratuj! - Jak się będziesz darł to nic nie zrobię. Poczułam jak coś zaciska się przy moim nadgarstku. Znowu nicość. Obudziłam się. Wszędzie biało. Ujrzałam przy mnie dwie twarze Kastiela i Lysandra. Uśmiechnęli się słabo. Ja nadal się rozglądałam, kroplówka podłączona do mnie. Wszedł doktor. - Widzę, że już się obudziłaś. Wszystko z tobą w porządku… prawie. Dobrze jeszcze dziś wrócisz do domu. Ale przez miesiąc będziesz chodziła do psychologa. Dziś jeszcze tu się z nim spotkasz. - Usiadłam i zgarnęłam włosy na jedną stronę. Kastiel zrobił wielkie oczy, kuźwa no tak znamię. - Ej od zawsze masz to coś na szyi?- zapytał. - Tak, a co? - Bo widzisz ja mam takie samo? - Co???!!!!! - No tak, ja też mam czarne, a Lys ma białe. - Co???????????!!!!!!! – patrzyłam na nich z niedowierzaniem. – Wytłumaczcie mi proszę, dlaczego, jak i po co? - Bo widzisz – zaczął Lys. – to znamię mają tylko anioły… czarne mają Upadłe Anioły, lub Anioły Ciemności. Białe Anioły Niebios… Gdy anioł niebios postąpi źle to może stać się Upadłym Aniołem i na odwrót Upadły Anioł Aniołem Niebios. - A ja dlaczego ja? – przerwałam mu. - No właśnie ty i Kas macie takie same to znaczy skrzydła z koroną, a inne mają tylko skrzydła. Ta korona oznacza to, że ty jesteś Księżniczką Aniołów Ciemności, bo od urodzenia jesteś aniołem… ciemności, nigdy nie byłaś Aniołem Niebios, tak samo Kas tylko on jest Księciem. - Ale dlaczego ja? - Daj mi skończyć, każdy anioł ma dar, ja mogę pokazać Ci przeszłość, lub przyszłość lecz ta może ulec zmianie. Ty i Kastiel prawdopodobnie macie wszystkie umiejętności: panujecie nad żywiołami, macie barierę ochroną i wiele więcej. Nie wiem czemu ty, ale to przeznaczenie, zrobisz coś ważnego, ale tego nawet ja nie umiem przewidzieć. - A pokażesz mi przeszłość mojej mamy. Wizja: ''- Tak… jeszcze tylko trochę. – W tym momencie zostałam spłodzona.'' Plecy: wielkie skrzydła, i duża korona. Tak samo w przypadku Kastiela (tak tak jestem leniem nie chciało mi się pisać tu tego wszystkiego) Byłam zszokowana. Jak… dlaczego ja. Przecież jestem tak nieudolnym (nie)człowiekiem, że aż żal mówić. I w tym momencie musiał wleźć psycholog. No nie miał kiedy. Wyprosił chłopców z Sali. Zaczął zadawać pytania: co się stało, że chciałaś się zabić, jakieś problemy w rodzinie itp. Itd. Nie no kurwa nic się nie stało, po za tym, że moja matka mnie nie chce i nigdy nie chciała, nie jestem człowiekiem tylko aniołem, ale tym złym. No nie nic się nie stało. - Impuls – powiedziałam, aby się odwalił. Zaczął pierdolić od rzeczy. Więcej my nie odpowiedziałam na żadne durnowate pytanie. W końcu się poddał i wyszedł. Tym razem moi ulubieni koledzy zaczęli zadawać pytania. - A tak właściwie czemu chciałaś się zabić? – wtrącił się orangutan - Nie masz o co pytać. - Mam, w takim razie, gdzie twoja mama. - Innu zestaw pytań proszę. - Ej Lysiu, widzisz nawet teraz nie opuszcza ją humor. - Zamknij się. – prawie się wydarłam. - Jak odpowiesz na moje pytania. - … - nie miałam zamiaru nic mówić. - Powiedz. - Nie. - Nie wytłumaczę ci reszty rzeczy związanych z tą blizną. - Wygrałeś, chciałam się dowiedzieć od mamy, czegoś o tej bliźnie… ona powiedziała mi, że mnie nie chce, nigdy nie chciała, że wszystko jest przeze mnie, a gdy spytałam ją o Sheerę, powiedziała, że ją oddała, bo mój przyszły brat ma uczulenia na psy. – w tym momencie się rozryczałam. Po tym jak się uspokoiłam zadałam jeszcze jedno pytanie. - A dlaczego mój głos tak działa? Też tak wam zakończę, chociaż wy (YollanDi, Yavanna White) kończycie w innych sytuacjach. - Dlaczego mój głos tak działa? - Widzisz chodzi o to, że Anioł Ciemności, który urodził się aniołem, bo można stać się aniołem, nieświadomie w wieku 5 lat już wie co kocha najbardziej, u ciebie najwyraźniej był to śpiew, po roku czyli w wieku 6 lat, ta rzecz trochę się zmienia, np. Kastiel kocha zwierzęta (tu czerwono – włosy morderczo spojrzał się na Lysandra) i rozumie je, a twój głos potrafi no nie wiem co dokładnie potrafisz za jego pomocą zrobić… więc z tego wynika, iż rzecz która kochasz najbardziej staje się czymś co pokochasz bardziej, lub coś czego wprost znienawidzisz, ale nie możesz tego zmienić… chyba. – to ostatnie powiedział bardzo cicho. - Chyba… ?? Jak można to zrobić. - Ja tego nie wiem, ale myślę, że twój głos, ma też dobry wpływ, bo po tej sytuacji na balkonie, moje wizje stały się wyraźniejsze i ujrzałem Coś, ale nie wiem co to było… Czyli wynika z tego, że dzięki twojemu głosowi, umiejętności aniołów czy to Ciemności, Upadłych czy Niebios rozwijają się. - A co gdybym cię zabiła… tak jak moją ciocię. - Co? - N – nic. - Powiedz. -… … Jak miałam 4 lata śpiewałam mojej cioci, i ona nagle jakby zemdlała, lecz jej oczy zrobiły się całe czarne, wtedy zawołałam „ ciociu ocknij się” przez chwile jakby coś w niej walczyło, lecz po chwili odzyskała swój kolor oczu, i zemdlała. Pojechaliśmy do szpitala, lecz ona zmarła w drodze. I oto cała historia – przy ostatnich słowach płakałam. – Cała wina spadła na mnie – tu już ryczałam. - Ciekawe… bardzo ciekawe – mruczał do siebie albinos. - Z twojego opowiadania wynika, że twoja ciocia została opętana przez… daj mi moment – mruczał cos do siebie i tu takie… - Boże co to ma być! – krzyknęłam. Rudy już się ze mnie śmiał - Sorry. – Powiedział Lysander – to tylko książka. - Po co ci ona? - W niej są zapisane, zaklęcia i wyjaśnienie różnych rzeczy… - Aha, ale następnym razem proszę o ostrzeżenie. - Spoko… już wiem została opętana przez… o nie… - Przez? - Balroga. - Bal co? - Balroga. Jest to sam król Aniołów Ciemności… Czyli to nie ty zabiłaś swoją ciocię, tylko twój ojciec. Po tym jak ktoś zostanie opętany przez niego, żyje póki ten go nie opuści. Potem umiera. Tylko nie rozumiem czemu zrobił to tak szybko. – przemilczałam te wszystkie słowa Lysandra. Byłam załamana, przestraszona i nie wiem co jeszcze. - O- odprowadzicie mnie dobrze? – poprosiłam. Tu Lysander spojrzał na Kasa, który przez prawie cały czas milczał. - Jasne – odpowiedział za nich. Wzięłam moją torbę, wypis, parę innych pierdółek i wyszłam z tego szpitala. Szłam w milczeniu, ale nagle Kas mnie przytulił. Nie opierałam się, ale nie wiedziałam, że go stać na taki gest. Lysander nas przeprosił, i skręcił do swojego domu. Kiedy doszliśmy już pod moje drzwi. Otworzyłam je a ten orangutan wprosił się. No okej, nic nie mówiąc poszłam do swojego pokoju. Usłyszałam jak zaczął gadać z moją mamą. Podeszłam bliżej i dostarczyłam sobie informacji o tym co gadali, tak, tak podsłuchiwałam. - Czego tu szukasz, wyjdź stąd! – powiedziała moja (nie) mama - Nie - mówiąc to pokazał jej swoje znamię, była zaskoczona. - Dlaczego pani nic jej nie powiedziała? – zapytał ze spokojem o_0 chłopak. - Ona nie może znać prawdy, nie może. - Za późno, wie już wszystko, a tak po za tym, właśnie przez to ignorowanie jej, wszystkie rozkazy, zakazy próbowała się zabić… przez panią. – teraz to się wkurzył. - C- co!? I nikt mnie nie poinformował. - Nie chciała tego nie dziwię się jej. … Zostaję z nią dzisiaj. – moja mama nic nie odpowiedziała. Ja szybko czmychnęłam na górę. Po chwili przyszedł Kas. - Gdzie mogę spać? – rzucił krótko. - Na podłodze, lub… - Lub? - Obok mnie – cicho powiedziałam. Tu się uśmiechnął. - Wybieram drugą opcję. – naszykowałam mu jakiś koc, nie miałam zamiaru spać z nim po jedną kołdrą. - Wolałbym spać z Tobą pod jednym kocem. - Co to to nie. Szybko weszłam do łazienki i umyłam się. Pozamykałam na klucz wszystkie szafki jakie tylko mogłam i się położyłam. Jak ja się cieszę, że wyłącznik światła mam przy łóżku. Poczułam jak ktoś uwala się obok mnie. No nie tego brakowało wtargnął pod moją kołdrę. Odwróciłam się z zamiarem wyrzucenia go z pod mojej własności, ale w tym momencie pocałował mnie no i… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … No i na tym się skończyło. Szybko odwróciłam się w drugą stronę, ale poczułam jak mnie przytula, no ok przeżyję to. Święta, święta i po świętach. Marzenia… Tak bardzo chce aby święta się już skończyły, nie, nie, najlepiej jak w ogóle ich nie będzie. Nienawidzę świąt, jakichkolwiek. Uważam, że to tylko kolejna złuda tego świata. Na ten czas ludzie stają się nagle mili, uczynni, maja dobre serca, są skorzy do pomocy ble ble ble. Na tym się kończy, te parę dni w roku i nic więcej. Zazwyczaj widzą czubek własnego nosa i nic więcej. Poczułam jakiś ciężar na mojej talii… zaraz, zaraz no tak Kastiel. Zrzuciłam jego rękę z MOJEJ talii no i jak to ja obudziłam go. - Spadaj, czemu masz czelność mnie budzić. - Bo leżysz w MOIM łóżku. – ocknął się nagle. - O księżniczka już wstała.. - Wal się – rzuciłam oschle. - Oj oj, ktoś ma zły humor. Nie zwróciłam na to uwagi i zeszłam na dół. Zrobiłam tosty, dla niego też. Stwierdziłam, że skoro są święta i wszyscy ludzie udają miłych to ja też mogę. Po przygotowaniu wyżerki i po 5 minutach pałaszowania jej z małpą (no co orangutan też małpa XD) w końcu łaskawie spojrzałam na kartkę od mamy: Córciu, kocham cię, mam do Ciebie prośbę, to jest lista zakupów, jeśli możesz skocz do sklepu po to. Lista :Karp :Barszcz czerwony w proszku :Uszka :Grzyby marynowane w słoiku :Susz do kompotu :10 Jajek :Jakieś ciasto :Kapustę :Pierogi :Śledzie :Makowiec :I co tam sobie jeszcze chcesz - No chyba ją coś boli – szepnęłam do siebie. - Co ci się stało? – (co się stanęło się) Rzuciłam w nim kartką. - Zrobisz to za mnie – zrobiłam tu minę numer 7 – minę zbitego psa. - Po d 1 warunkiem. - Jakim? - Ty idziesz ze mną. - Ale ty nosisz zakupy. – coś za łatwo poszło, jestem ciekawa co on knuje w tym swoim łbie. – A tak po za tym, co się kryje za tym, że się zgodziłeś. - Nic… - No mów. - Zostaje u Ciebie na święta. - Bo… - Bo nie chce mi się samemu siedzieć u mnie. - Aha nie wieżę w to… ale ok. Poszliśmy do Bezdomki, Pierdonki… kto co woli. I zrobiliśmy zakupy. To znaczy ja wrzucałam wszystko do wózka co było na liście + żelki, chipsy, colę, jakieś cukierki, i wiele więcej, a rudy pchał wózek. Całkiem nie drogo nas mnie wyszło bo tylko 135.67 $. Po wygłupach spakowaliśmy wszystko do reklamówek i Kas kazał mi czekać, bo zapomniał czegoś. Czekałam na niego jakieś 5 minut, a i tak nie dowiedziałam się co kupił. - Co kupiłeś? - Co ty taka ciekawska, hę? - No powiedz, chce wiedzieć. - Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. Odpuściłam mu, bo i tak targał całe zakupy. Po wejściu do domu rozpakowałam wszystko. Chciałam coś powiedzieć, ale dostałam SMS’ a, który brzmiał: Nadawca: Mama Kochanie, nie zdążę wrócić na święta, bo jest wielka zamieć. Całuski :3 Jestem ciekawa gdzie się szlaja, ale w sumie to nie moja sprawa. - Kas na święta zostajemy sami! - Super – przytulił mnie od tyłu i zaczął całować moją szyję. Ogarnęło mnie podniecenie. Zaczęłam oddawać pocałunki, no i tym razem … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … Tym razem też się skończyło. Ja to przerwałam. - Mmmm, czemu przerywasz tą chwilę? – zapytał zdziwiony Kas. - Co jeszcze, żadna ci się nie oparła? – odpowiedziałam pytaniem. - No… nie. - No widzisz, ja jestem pierwsza. - Eh, jesteś uparta. - Ktoś musi. Polazłam do pokoju, i włączyłam muzykę na fula. Położyłam się na łóżku i zaczęłam myśleć. Zastanawiałam się dlaczego ja akurat muszę mieć tą bliznę, dlaczego ta ja przynoszę same kłopoty… Kuźwa, dlaczego właśnie w takich chwilach ktoś musi przyjść. Zeszłam na dół. Przed drzwiami stał listonosz. Podał mi list i dał coś do podpisania. Otworzyłam i zaczęłam czytać. Ahhhh… no tak całkiem zapomniałam o mojej „terapii” po próbie samobójczej. Wezwanie na stawienie się o godz. 17 e dniu odebrania. Jest 16:50. - Wychodzę – tylko tyle powiedziałam i zaczęłam się ubierać. - Gdzie tak pędzisz.- Podałam mu list. - Ok, idę z Tobą. – Oboje wyszliśmy, ja zamknęłam dom. O 17:20 byłam na miejscu. Natychmiast zostałam przyjęta, ale Kas musiał zostać przed gabinetem. Zaczęła się rozmowa: - Prze to, że nie stawiała się pani na spotkaniach, zostanie pani przyjęta do szpitala psychiatrycznego w dniu 27.12.2015 r. Tuż po świętach. Weźmie pani udział w programie 45 dni. – jak poważnie. - A może nie, ja nie chcę. - Trzeba było się stawiać, na spotkaniach. - A co powiecie szkole? - Co chcesz. - Nagadajcie o jakiś badaniach, testach czy coś takiego- szybko rzuciłam i wyszłam z hukiem. Wyleciałam jak torpeda z tego szpitala. - Ej poczekaj. – to Kas. Zapomniałam o nim. - Czego – warknęłam. - Co się stało. - Zostanę zamknięta w wariatkowie – tu rozryczałam się. Kas przytulił mnie. Poszliśmy do domu. Po pewnym czasie uspokoiłam się. W tym momencie ktoś zapukał. Był to Lysander. Zaprosiłam go do środka zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. - Co się dzieję? – nie miałam siły opowiadać. Kas to zauważył. Wziął Albinosa na bok i jako wtajemniczony we wszystko opowiedział mu co się stało. Lys był lekko zmieszany, chyba nie wiedział co powiedzieć, usiadł obok mnie i przytulił. Odeszłam od niego. Poszłam do kuchni oni za mną i mi się przyglądali nic nie mówili tylko patrzyli. Ja spakowałam wszystkie rzeczy, które kupiłam na wigilie i podałam biało – włosemu. - Po co mi to dajesz? – spytał łagodnie, w sumie to anioł Niebios musi być łagodny. - Ja i tak nie obchodzę świąt. – po jakże interesującej rozmowie poszłam do siebie do pokoju. Tam spędziłam całe święta. Nie wyszłam ani razu. Kas wychodził tylko po to aby wyprowadzić swojego psa, którego pozwoliłam mu tu przyprowadzić, lub po to aby zrobić mi coś do jedzenia, żebym nie umarła z głodu. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Tak. Tak wygląda mój rozdział świąteczny. A następne (chyba z 5) będzie o tym jak było w „wariatkthumb|Dla YollanDiowie”, wiec możecie ich nie czytać, jeśli nie chcecie. Malionowa :3 Wstałam bardzo wcześnie, już wiedziałam co mnie czeka. Nie chciałam tego… bałam się. Nie wiem czego, ale się bałam. Przecież ja nie jestem ześwirowana jak reszta z nich… chyba. Wzięłam się za pakowanie, wzięłam też żyletkę… tak w razie czego. No i znowu to zrobiłam… znów próbowałam się zabić. Trafiłam do szpitala (psychiatryka). Podobno trafiłam tu dzisiaj rano. Słyszałam jak ktoś mówi, że prawie umarłam. Pewnie mało brakowało. Miałam wrażenie, że unoszę się w przestrzeni kosmicznej. W każdym razie – prze chwilę. Pomyślałam sobie, że teraz się dowiem, czy istnieje życie na Marsie. Potem poczułam jakby ktoś ściągał mnie na Ziemię. Krzyczałam, że nie chcę wracać, ale w próżni dźwięk się nie rozchodzi, więc nikt mnie nie usłyszał. Już wiem gdzie się znalazłam, teraz wolałabym umrzeć. A może jednak umarłam? Bo jest tak jakbym trafiła do piekła. Non stop, ktoś sprawdza co ze mną. Ten ktoś to pielęgniarka Gody. Tak naprawdę się nazywa. Nie ma tu rozrywek, nie mam telewizora. Zero gazet czy książek. Leże i gapię się w okno. Jest lepiej. Jednak to naprawdę szpital. Siedzą tu typki co mają po 15 wymyślonych przyjaciół, lub co myślą, że szczoteczki do zębów to psy. Pomyleńcy. Ja taką osoba nie jestem. Nie zamierzali mi powiedzieć, że leże w wariatkowie. Sama to sobie przypomniałam – uświadomiłam. - Pora na leki – usłyszałam głos Gody. - Nie. Wytłumaczcie mi dlaczego tu jestem. - Powinnaś porozmawiać z doktorem Katzrupsem. - Kac… jakim? - Sprowadzę go. - Jestem doktor Katzrups. – przedstawił się. - Dlaczego zamknęliście mnie w wariatkowie? - Nie jesteś w wariatkowie, ale w szpitalu. - Taa. Na oddziale dla wariatów. - Musimy wykonać jeszcze kilka badań. - Wie pan kiepsko mi idzie na sprawdzianach, szczególnie tych niezapowiedzianych. Wolałabym się trochę przygotować, aby nie zaniżyć poziomu, czy coś. - Kacdupek w końcu odczepił się i wyszedł. Tak po prostu. Za to teraz weszła jakas kobieta. - Jestem panna Chinni – oznajmiła. – Muszę zadać ci parę pytań. Brałaś Amfetamine? – nie reagowałam więc dodała – Speed, amfa, feta? - Wiem co to jest i nigdy tego nie brałam. – znowu odptaszkowała rubrykę. Alkohol? Nie. Ptaszek. Kokaina? Nie. Ptaszek. GHB, papierosy, marihuana? Nie, nie, nie. Ptaszek, ptaszek, patszek. Odpowiadał gładko, bo naprawdę nigdy nie brałam. Ona patrzyła na mnie jakbym kłamała. - A klej spytała? - Nie, ale jadłam ciastolinę w przedszkolu. To brzydko wiem. Ale już z tym zerwałam. Przysięgam. Marnie smakowała z sokiem pomarańczowym. – chyba wyczuła sarkazm. - A teraz porozmawiamy o twoim życiu seksualnym. - A może nie. - Czy już… - przerwałam jej mówiąc: - Mówię serio. Nie. To nie pani interes, a teraz niech pani stąd idzie. – zrobiła wielkie oczy, ale wyszła. Chyba poszła po Kaca bo zaraz stanął w drzwiach mówiąc: - Nie ułatwiasz nam zadania. - Przykro mi. W przedszkolu mówili, że się nie integruje. - Chcemy ci pomóc. - Wszyscy tak mówią. Mam coś podpisać, żebyście mnie stąd wypuścili. - Niestety, ta opcja nie wchodzi w grę. - Nie możecie mnie tu trzymać siłą. - Możemy poczekać na rozmowę 43 dni. - Jak to ?! - Zostałaś poddana programowi 45 dni. Jesteś tu od 2 dni więc zostało jeszcze 43. Będziesz brała udział w terapii indywidualnej ze mną i grupowej z innymi pacjentami. - Po co? Będziemy razem śpiewać. - Jeśli tylko zechcecie. Tego dnia dostałam plan zajęć, poznałam grupę i parę innych osób. Poszłam na sesje z Kac Dupkiem. Nic więcej sie nie działo. Myślałam, że w wariatkowie będzie jak w wesołym miasteczku, będę miało sie z kogo ponabijąć a tu takie... eh. Mieszkam w ślicznym domku, w wspaniałej okolicy, mam świetnych przyjaciół. Rodzice mnie nigdy nie bili, nie molestował mnie ksiądz. Nie mam obsesji na punkcie brutalnych gier i dla zabawy nie obcinam główek małym zwierzątkom. To powiedziałam Kacowi na sesji, dużo więcej niż wczoraj kiedy to nic nie mówiłam, aż pozwolił mi odejść. Ale dzisiaj zaczął stukać ołówkiem w notes i przeszywał mnie spojrzeniem więc coś mu tam nagadałam. - To nie miejsce dla mnie, jeszcze się zarażę – powiadomiłam KacDupka. - Dlaczego sądzisz, że tu nie pasujesz? – o nie znowu te wywody. - A dlaczego pan sądzi, że pasuję? – odpowiedziałam pytaniem na pytanie. Milczał. Pukał tym swoim ołówkiem. - Jak pa nie przestanie pukać tym ołówkiem, to go panu zabiorę i wbije sobie w krtań – podziałałao natychmiast schował go do kieszeni. Znowu milczał. W końcu zadałam pytanie: - Jest pan prawdziwym doktorem? Takim po studiach itd… - Jestem psychiatrą. - Czyli nie jest pan prawdziwym lekarzem. - Psychiatra to także doktor medycyny. - Gdzie pan studiował? W prawdziwej uczelni, czy takiej na Karaibach. - Studia kończyłem na uniwersytecie w Chicago, a doktorat zrobiłem w Toronto. - Kanada, czyli jednak pan musiał wyjechać – pokiwałam z zażenowaniem głową. – Przykro mi, ale nie budzi pan we mnie zaufania. Potrzebuję opinii innego specjalisty. - Zapewniam cię, że mam wystarczające kwalifikacje. Od 10 lat pracuję z młodymi ludźmi. – wow, myślałam, że jest trochę młodszy. - Opowiedz mi o swojej rodzinie. - Jest świetna. Niesamowicie i totalnie genialna.- powiedziałam jednak myślałam co innego. - To dlaczego chciałaś się zabić. - No dobrze to już powiem. – Ten wyprostował się, i naszykował ołówek. - Zrobiłam to, bo… bo … bo nie mogę żyć na tym samym świcie co Paris Hilton. - Nie wydaje mi się, żeby panna Hilton była odpowiedzialna za twoje kłopoty. To wyjawisz mi prawdziwą przyczynę? - Nie ma żadnej przyczyny. Zrobiłam to bo tak mi się zachciało. Wie pan z nudów. – Kac spojrzał na zegarek i stwierdził, że to już koniec. Ja szybko wyleciałam z tego pokoiku zwierzeń. Byłam głodna, ale nic nie jadłam. Dowiedziałam się, że we wtorki podają naleśniki, więc stwierdziłam, że będę jadac tylko we wtorki. Dzień 5 Nie mogłam spać, pustka kompletnie nic nie czułam. Może naprawdę jestem stuknięta. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać kto mnie uratował i dlaczego, po co. Przecież to moje życie i mam prawo je zakończyć. Nie mogłam usnąć więc poszłam do świetlicy. Zobaczyłam tam Sadie – dziewczynę z terapii grupowej. - Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Pewnie miałaś chłopaka, szczęśliwą rodzinkę. – zaczęła Sadie - Nie wiesz jak jest u mnie więc się nie odzywaj! – krzyknęłam. - Przepraszam ja… - Nie to ja przepraszam, trochę za ostro zareagowałam. – po tym poszłam do siebie. Postanowiłam w końcu to zrobić. Skończyć ze sobą raz na zawsze. Nawet wiedziałam jak to zrobić. Jak co rano Gody przyniosła mi leki i po prostu wyszła. Wyjęłam je z kubeczka i schowałam do poszewki. Tam raczej ich nie znajdą. Znowu głupia sesja z Kac Dupkiem. - Jesteś tu prawie tydzień, jak twoje wrażenia? - Bardzo mi się podoba. Naprawdę. Czterogwiazdkowy lokal. Dałabym pięć, ale woda w basenie za zimna. - Claudia, to się nie uda póki, nie zaczniesz ze mną rozmawiać. - Przecież rozmawiam. - spojrzał na mnie z politowaniem - Dobra już dobra. Ludziom wydaje się, że mnie rozumieją, ale tak naprawdę nie zauważają tego co tkwi we mnie. - A co to takiego? – zapytał (zło, nienawiść, wszystko co najgorsze) pomyślałam. - Za dużo się pan dowiedział jak na 1 raz do widzenia – mówiąc to wyszłam. Heh ta jego mina. No i wieczór znów kolejna dostawa tabletek. Szalała wielka śnieżyca i nikt nie mógł wejść, ani wyjść masakra. Nudy. Siedziałam przed telewizorem i nic nie robiłam totalna porażka. Dowiedziałam się czemu większość tutaj siedzi. Sadi chciała się utopić, Christina – podpaliła kochanka swojej matki, Bony – bo myślała, że ma zespół, i Ken, ale nie wiem czemu tu trafił. Dali nam jakieś leki usypiające, bo sami chcieli spać. Boże, przepraszam Diable czemu mnie tu zesłałeś. No i usnęłam. Ale moje dostawy dochodziły regularnie no dobra to jeszcze tylko 5 dni i mogę umrzyć w spokoju. Dzień10 Kac nie dotarł do szpitala bo drogi zasypane. Jej kolejny dzień bez nudnej sesji z nim oby następne parę dni takich było. Wtedy już mnie tu nie będzie. Tylko 4 dni do końca. Tabletki dalej miałam podawane. Chociaż tyle dobrego. Doszły nam 2 inne więc za 4 dni mogę… mogę… no nie umiem tego wykrztusić. thumb|Dla Yavanna White żeby się nie obraziła Wszystko było w miarę normalnie, aż do śniadania. Dziś dzień naleśnikowy. W porównaniu do jajecznicy spalonej na kamień to jest po prostu uczta. Dostaliśmy też kiełbaski. To od nich się zaczęło. Christina złapała jedną z nich i zaczęła machać jakby dyrygowała zespołem, którą tylko ona widzi i słyszy. Symfonia Serdelkowa świr- moll. Potem zaczęła śpiewać: - Ta świnka się spaliła, a ta świnka się spaliła, kwi-kwi-kwi. Prze drogę do domu robiła kwi-kwi-kwi. Sadie siedząca obok chciała ją uspokoić, ale ta krzyknęła. - Nie dotykaj świnki, nie dotykaj mnie, bo cię spalę.- jej chyba na serio odbiło. W końcu pielęgniarki sprowadziły sanitariusza i zabrali Christine do… nawet nie wiem gdzie. No nie ten Kac Dupek w końcu się pojawił, będzie mordęga. Stał w drzwiach i nas obserwował. - Czy z Christine wszystko w porządku. – rzuciła Bony - Będzie w porządku – powiedział Kac. - A czy to jest zaraźliwe? – tym razem ja spytałam. - Nie, nie jest. – tu teatralnie kichnęłam. Sadie i Ken natychmiast podchwycili moją grę. Zaczęli kichac i krzyczeć. - Kwi-kwi-kwi. – próbowali się nie śmiać, ale ja pękałam ze śmiechu. Wtedy Bony wrzasnęła. - Przestańcie się z niej naśmiewać, każdemu z was mogło się to trafić. – mnie nie pomyślałam, ja jestem NORMALNA… chyba. Dobra nie jestem normalna kto normalny ma czarną bliznę w kształcie skrzydeł z koroną, jest księżniczką, i jeszcze aniołem. No nie… Oczywiście Kac musiał zawołać mnie na sesję. Powoli wstałam i z niechęcią wyszłam. Wyłączyłam się na tej sesji on tylko coś tam gadał i wtedy się ożywiłam gdy powiedział: - Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie będę musiał cię stąd wywalić. Bardzo dużo osób czeka na twoje miejsce. - Co mam jeszcze zrobić, abyście mnie wypuścili? – zapytałam. - My chcemy ci pomóc. - Ja tej pomocy nie chcę i nie potrzebuje. – nikt się nie odzywał. - Dziękuje za tą jakże interesującą sesję, do widzenia – rzuciłam i wyszłam. Dlaczego w wariatkowie też musza być lekcje, jakby od tego nie można było odpocząć. Calusieńkie 5 godzin musiałam spędzić na głupiej nauce w „szkole”, jeśli to w ogóle można nazwać szkołą. Przy śniadaniu dowiedziałam się, że Chrisitine odesłali do innego wariatkowa. - Zostało tylko czterech. – powiedziała Sadi. - Co?- zapytałam. - Jest taki wierszyk: Raz dziesięciu żołnierzyków pyszny obiad zajadało. Nagle jeden się zakrztusił - i dziewięciu pozostało. Tych dziewięciu żołnierzyków tak wieczorem balowało, Że aż rano jeden zaspał - ośmiu tylko pozostało. Ośmiu dziarskich żołnierzyków po Devonie wędrowało. Jeden zostać chciał na zawsze... No i właśnie tak się stało. Siedmiu żołnierzyków zimą do kominka drwa rąbało. Jeden zaciął się siekierą - sześciu tylko pozostało. Sześciu wkrótce znęcił miodek. Gdy go z ula podbierali, Pszczoła ukuła jednego - i tylko w piątkę zostali. Pięciu sprytnych żołnierzyków w prawie robić chce karierę.Jeden już przymierzył togę - i zostało tylko czterech… i tak dalej aż wszyscy powymierają. Nie powiem przeraziła mnie lekko, ale nie odezwałam się. Nagle Sadi się wyrwała. - Wiecie, ze istnieje ranking? - Jak to? - No pewnie, że jest: najpierw masz zwykłe ofiary depresji. Seryjna produkcja i na ogół straszna nuda. Potem bulimiczki i anorektyczki. Tu się robi ciekawiej. Potem są fajniejsze sprawy: piromani, schizofrenicy, ludzie z zaburzeniami dwubiegunowymi. Nigdy nie wiadomo co wywiną. Później narkomania, bo na bank wrócą do nałogu jak tylko stąd wyjdą. - Aha więc narkomani są na szczycie tej drabiny – powiedziałam. - Nie. Samobójcy. - Czyli należy Ci się medal. – prychnął Ken. - Nie muszę się podzielić z Claudią, też usiłowała się zabić. - Po prostu się wygłupiłam. - No pewnie. – odwróciła się ode mnie. Nie jestem tym głupim żołnierzykiem. Dziś doszedł kolejny chłopiec, jakby kolejki stały przed tym psychiatrykiem. Polazłam na sesję z Kacem. - Nie potrafi mówić? – spytałam. - Potrafi. Tylko na razie tego nie robi. - Dlaczego? - Nie mogę z Tobą o tym rozmawiać. Zauważyłem, że spędzasz sporo czasu z Kentinem. Czy Ken ci kogoś przypomina? Jakiegoś przyjaciela? – nie no znowu się zaczyna. - On nie przypomina ani Kastiela ani Lysandra – za późno się ugryzłam w język. - Czym się od nich różni. - No nie wiem… może tym, że oni nie siedzą zamknięci na oddziale dla wariatów. - Czy któryś z nich jest lub był twoim chłopakiem. - Myśli pan, że to prze któregoś z nich? - A tak jest? - Nie. - To powiedz mi jaki masz problem. - Nie mam żadnego problemu. - Skoro tak powinnaś mi normalnie powiedzieć czemu chciałaś się zabić. - Nie panu… - Prosisz o innego terapeutę? - Nie – nie miałam zamiaru od początku układać sobie jakiegoś gościa, który miesza się w nie swoje sprawy. - To dla mnie zaszczyt. - Ale odmawiam rozmowy o Kastielu, Lysandrze, seksie i sprawach w które nie powinien się pan mieszać. Żebyśmy się dobrze zrozumieli. - Zastanów się o czym chcesz rozmawiać, skoro nie o Kastielu i Lysandrze. Widzimy się jutro. - Nie mogę się doczekać. A niech pan w końcu idzie do fryzjera. – zobaczyłam kątem oka jak Kac dotyka swoich włosy. Jeden punkt dla Claudii. Dziś zdjęto mi bandaże. Zaraz po tym zostałam odesłana do Kaca. - Obciął pan włosy. -Tak. Widzę, że zdjęto ci bandaże. - Chyba tak. - Co poczułaś na widok ran? - Pewnie nie zrobię kariery jako modelka, od zbliżeń na ręce. Musze do tego przywyknąć. – Kac już nauczył się, że mam charakter taki jaki mam. I gapił się na mnie tak długo, że w końcu dodałam: - Nie, no nie widzę problemu. To tylko blizny. - Dobrze na dzisiaj koniec. Na zawsze koniec pomyślałam. Polazłam do pokoju i nie ruszałam się z niego, aż do wieczora. Dostałam tabletki i wodę do popicia. Jak piguła (pielęgniarka) wyjęłam resztę tabletek. Trochę tego było. Wrzuciłam to wszystko do buzi i połknęłam. Zrobiło mi się ciężko na żołądku. Czekałam i czekałam… w końcu poczułam… taką… ulgę. Nic nie widzę. Nic nie słyszę. … … Wszystko do czasu. ---- Cały wierszyk: Raz dziesięciu żołnierzyków Pyszny obiad zajadało, Nagle jeden się zakrztusił – I dziewięciu pozostało. Tych dziewięciu żołnierzyków Tak wieczorem balowało, Że aż rano jeden zaspał – Ośmiu tylko pozostało. Ośmiu dziarskich żołnierzyków Po Devonie wędrowało, Jeden chciał zostać na zawsze… No i właśnie tak też się stało. Siedmiu żołnierzyków zimą Drwa do kominka rąbało Jeden zaciął się siekierą –Sześciu tylko pozostało. Sześciu wkrótce znęcił miodek; Gdy go z ula podbierali,Pszczoła ukłuła jednego I tylko w piątkę zostali. Pięciu sprytnych żołnierzykówW prawie robić chce karierę, Jeden już przymierzał togę…I zostało tylko czterech. Czterech dzielnych żołnierzyków Raz po morzu żeglowało; Wtem wypłynął śledź czerwony, Zjadł jednego, trzech zostało. Trójka miłych żołnierzyków Zoo sobie raz zwiedzała Gdy jednego ścisnął niedźwiedź - Dwójka tylko pozostała. Dwóch się w słonku wygrzewało Pod błękitnym czystym niebem, Ale słońce tak przypiekło, Że pozostał tylko jeden. A ten jeden, ten ostatni Tak się przejął dolą srogą, Że aż z żalu się powiesił, I nie było już nikogo. wersja o murzyniątkach:> Dziesięć małych Murzyniątek Jadło obiad w Murzyniewie, Wtem się jedno zakrztusiło - I zostało tylko dziewięć. Dziewięć małych Murzyniątek Poszło spać o nocnej rosie, Ale jedno z nich zaspało - I zostało tylko osiem. Rzekło osiem Murzyniątek: Ach, ten Devon - to jest Eden, Jedno z nich się osiedliło -I zostało tylko siedem. Siedem małych Murzyniątek Chciało drwa do kuchni znieść; Jedno się rąbnęło w głowę - I zostało tylko sześć. Sześć malutkich Murzyniątek Na miód słodki miało chęć, Jedno z nich ukłuła pszczółka - I zostało tylko pięć. Pięć malutkich Murzyniątek Adwokackiej chce kariery. Jedno się odziało w togę - I zostały tylko cztery. Cztery małe Murzyniątka Brzegiem morza sobie szły, Jedno połknął śledź czerwony. I zostały tylko trzy. Trzy malutkie Murzyniątka Poszły w las pewnego dnia; Jedno poturbował niedźwiedź - I zostały tylko dwa. Dwu malutkim Murzyniątkom W słońcu minki coraz rzedną... Jedno zmarło z porażenia - I zostało tylko jedno. Jedno małe Murzyniątko Poszło teraz w cichy kątek, Gdzie się z żalu powiesiło - Ot, i koniec Murzyniątek Gdzieś leżę. Podnoszę się. Wszędzie czarno. Obracam się. Widzę, coś jakby tron... otoczony blaskiem, ale takim mrocznym. - Nie masz prawa umrzeć. - usłyszałam - Z moim życiem mam prawo robić co chcę. - Nie! Nie masz prawa musisz wrócić. - Nikt nie będzie mi rozkazywał. - Ja mogę rozkazywać wszystkim. - Nie mi. Nie zgadzam się! – kurde nikt nie będzie mną rządził. Co ja pies? - Ojca musisz się słuchać. - Nic nie muszę. Szczególnie słuchać osoby przez którą całe moje życie jest spieprzone. – wszystko ucichło. Ale usłyszałam coś w mojej głowie. Wyjdziesz z tego szpitala, ale wrócisz na ziemię. No to kurwa gdzie niby jestem. I tu film mi się urwał. Obudziłam się normalnie leżąc w mojej celi w wariatkowie. Jeszcze Kac Dupek wprosił się do mojego pokoiku. - Miło, że wstałaś. - Ta, przejdźmy do rzeczy. Jakiego kazania mam wysłuchać dzisiaj. - Co? Nic takiego nie będzie. Przyszedłem ci oznajmić, że dopięłaś swego i opuszczasz ten szpital. - W końcu przejrzeliście na oczy. – w 5 minut byłam spakowana. Kuźwa ile można czekać, aż ktoś odbierze. - Czego? – powiedział zaspany Kas. - Zbieraj manatki i przyjdź po mnie. - Co? Uciekasz. - Oczywiście, ten plan dopracowywałam już od 10 dni. Głąbie, wypuścili mnie. - Nie chce mi się. - Gówno mnie to obchodzi masz być za 5 minut. – i po prostu rozłączyłam się. Musiałam czekać 30 minut, bo wiadomo musiał ułożyć włos, nałożyć makijaż… Nie no tak na serio nie wiem czo tak długo mu zeszło. Ale ucieszyłam się na widok wszystkich. Był Armin, Alexy, Roza, Iris, Violetta, Lysander no i Kastiel. Miałam niezły zaciesz na mordce. Ale nie długo. - Claudia, dlaczego mi nic nie powiedziałaś, dlaczego chciałaś się zabić!? – wykrzyczała z pretensją Roza. No nie tego zawiele. - Który z was się wygadał. – patrzyłam to na Lysa to na Kasa. Lys zrobił się cały czerwony. - Ja… przepraszam. - Nie obchodzi mnie to. Miałeś nikomu nic nie mówić! – wrzasnęłam i szybko pobiegłam do domu. Nikt nie mógł mnie dogonić, bo byłam najszybsza z nich wszystkich. Jak tylko weszłam od domu rozryczałam się. Tak się starałam, żeby nikt nie wiedział jaka jestem naprawdę. Nie chciałam tego. Jestem idiotką. Nie zamknęłam drzwi, i w moim pokoju stli wszyscy. Całe 7 osób. Ze mną 8. - Chce być sama. - Ja naprawdę nie chciałem – zaczął Lys. - Wiesz jaka jest Roza – szepnął mi Kas do ucha. - Spoko, wiem jaka jest Roza, ale chcę być sama, wiec wyjdźcie stąd. – wszyscy opuścili pokój prócz Kastiela. - Sama. - Przecież, liczymy się jako 1 osoba. >- WYNOCHA MI STĄD! - podziałało. Leżałam i leżałam nawet nie wiem ile chyba parę ładnych godzin, bo przesłuchałam moją playlistę 2 razy. Stwierdziłam, że pójdę się wykąpać, tak dawno nie widziałam mojej łazienki. Czyściutka, świeżutka i pachnąca położyłam się spać Poczułam, jak coś kapie mi na twarz. Otworzyłam oczy. Natychmiast to COŚ z siebie zrzuciłam i zaczęłam piszczeć. - Co si… - nie skończył Kas. To COŚ się na niego rzuciło. Za nim stał Lys z rozdziawioną buzią. Za nim widziałam czarną czuprynę Armina, rude włosy Iris, Białe Rozy, i chyba Alexego na samym końcu. Roza najszybciej się ocknęła. Walnęła Kastiela w łeb czymś, Ten natychmiast oprzytomniał i wyjął miecz WTF co tu się dzieje. Nawet pomyśleć nie dadzą. Lys i Alexy już mnie ciągnęli. Nawet im się wyszarpywałam. - Mam małe pytanko. - Pytaj – odpowiedział Alexy. - CO DO CHOLERY JASNEJ SIĘ TU DZIEJE!!!!!? – żaden się nie odzywał. Po chwili weszła reszta ferajny. - No czekam na wyjaśnienie. – znowu mnie ignorowali. – HALO, ja tu jestem. – no w końcu popatrzyli na mnie. - Co to, kurwa, miało być!!? - A bo widzisz – zaczęła Roza – to był tak jakby demon. - Co? - No taki demon, prosto z miasta Upadłych Aniołów – dopowiedział Lys. - No co dalej, dlaczego był u mnie. - No, chodzi o to, że ty nie jesteś zwykłą księżniczką Aniołów Ciemności – tym razem mówił Armin. - No to czym jeszcze jestem, może jeszcze większym wcieleniem zła. - No właśnie, nie, zaraz czym wcieleniem zła. – mówił Lys - No, a niby czym, przecież dobra nie jestem. - Chyba źle zrozumiałaś. Anioły Ciemności, pilnują aby po dniu zapadała noc, gwiazdy świeciły ble ble, ale też pilnują aby takie demony nie łaziły po świecie i wiele więcej, a to Upadłe Anioły są te złe. – co im się stało, że mówią na zmianę, bo tym razem gadał Alexy. - Skończcie mówić o tym, że nie jestem zwykłą księżniczką. Słucham. - Chodzi o to, że chyba jesteś księżniczką wszystkich i wszystkiego. Znaczy się Aniołów Ciemności, Upadłych Aniołów, Aniołów Niebios, demonów i wszystkich stworzeń. I właśnie dlatego Upadłe Anioły chcą cię zniszczyć, bo możesz je na zawsze zamknąć. – dokończył Lysander - Chyba? - Istnieje jedno zaklęcie aby to sprawdzić. – tym razem mówiła Roza - Dawaj. - Może boleć – ostrzegła i zaczęła coś mamrotać. Momentalnie poczułam ostry ból na plecach. Rzuciłam się na podłogę, nie mogłam tego znieść. Krzyczałam, piszczałam i w ogóle wiłam się po całej podłodze, tak bolało. Nagle przestało. Na moich plecach wyrosły skrzydła, moje włosy były dziwnie upięte, a na nich znajdowała się korona. Ubrana byłam w długą suknię. Wszystko było czarne oprószone złotym brokatem. Wow wyglądałam ślicznie. Chłopakom opadły szczeny, a dziewczyny miały oczy wielkie jak spodki. - Co ta ma być? - Miałam rację, to ona jest tą księżniczką. – dokończyła Roza. - No to naszym zadaniem jest cię chronić. – dopowiedział Lysiu. - Nie trzeba, nic mi się nie stanie. – chyba dokończyłam w myślach. Mówiąc to wyszłam na podwórko, ale momentalnie się cofnęłam. – Ludzie jednak pomoc się przyda! To coś jest przed moim domem! – wszyscy się rzucili. Ten demon nadal łaził po moim ogródku, jak po swoim. - To co robimy? – w końcu odezwała się Iris. - Ej a tak w ogóle skąd oni wiedzą? – to pytanie skierowałam do Lysa i Kasa. - Domyślaliśmy się, że to ty, więc im powiedzieliśmy, a każdy z nich jest Aniołem Niebios. – wytłumaczył się Lys. - Wracając do tego czegoś tam, co z tym czymś zrobimy. - Trzeba użyć pandemonium. – Kastiel raczył się odezwać - Ale to jest na szczególne wypadki. – rzekł Armin. - To jest szczególny wypadek, na górze go dziabnąłem nożem, a on dalej hasa mimo, że nie powinien. - Racja, to ja to zrobię. – no nie no Lysander jest w stanie coś zabić. WOW. No i zaczął cos mamrotać. Słodki Jezu, Chryste na biszkopcie. Przestraszyłam się. Usłyszałam tylko mega głośny huk, a to coś tylko zaskowytało i znikło. - Ej a tak, w ogóle co ja mam robić. - Wiesz, musimy obalić króla Aniołów Ciemności bo on się kumpluje z Upadłymi, a potem zniszczyć na zawsze tych drugich. Już mniej więcej rozumiałam co jest moim zadaniem. Obawiałam się tego no bo jak ja (nie)zwykła 17- latka mam obalić króla Aniołów Ciemności, który żyje już jakieś tysiące jak nie miliony lat i jeszcze do tego zniszczyć ród Upadłych Aniołów. - Ruszać się, samochód czeka. – krzyknęła Iris. To nie był zwykły samochód. On miał nas „dostarczyć” do krainy Ciemności, czyli mojego domku. No jestem tak szczęśliwa, że aż wcale. Ale wsiadłam. Musiałam siedzieć między Castielem, a Lysandrem. Jak ja nienawidzę obstawy. Wyłączyłam się całkowicie, nie słuchałam ich. Byłam zatopiona w moich myślach. Właściwie to cały czas myślałam, czy królem jest ten ktoś kogo widziałam po „śmierci”, jeśli tak, czy będę umiała go zabić. Wyrwałam się z zamyślenia gdy usłyszałam pisk Rozy. Czas nagle zwolnił, inny samochód pędził prosto na nas. Właśnie wtedy stało się coś dziwnego. Nad nami zaczęła roztaczać się aura. Niestety samochód i tak uderzył. Przez chwilę nie wiedziałam co się dzieje. Nie chciałam wiedzieć. Zostałam wyciągnięta z samochodu chyba jako ostatnia. Gdy w końcu otworzyłam oczy, zobaczyłam wszystkich całych, nic im nie było. - Zaraz gdzie Roza? – spytałam. - Claudia – Irys zaczęła do mnie podchodzić – ona… ona. - To nie może być prawda! Pokażcie mi ją natychmiast! – nie chciałam uwierzyć w to, że Roza nie żyje. Nie mogłam. Wszyscy odsunęli się i zobaczyłam biało – włosą. Leżała w dziwnej pozycji. Miała powykręcane ręce i nogi. Rzuciłam się w jej kierunku. Kastiel próbował mnie przytrzymać, ale mu się wyszarpnęłam. Uklękłam przy dziewczynie. Nie chciałam w to wierzyć. To nie była prawda… a jednak. Przytuliłam się do niej. Płakałam jak małe dziecko. - Roza, Roza wstań, obudź się. – szeptałam. Zauważyłam jak wszyscy na mnie patrzą. Próbowali mnie odciągnąć, ale ja uparcie przytulałam Rozę. Zapadł wieczór, ale ja nadal byłam przy niej. Zaczęłam nucić jakąś melodię, nawet nie wiem skąd ją znam, ale znam potem zaczęłam cicho śpiewać. Słońce śpi, możemy już być same, świetlik jak najdroższy kamień lśni, zostań tu, marzenia się spełniają, cały świat to ja i ty. To czary kiedy jesteśmy same, zmruż oczy, pozwól być blisko mi, bo przecież od dawna o tym marzę, cały świat to ja i ty. Już po dniu, cicho tu, coraz więcej gwiazd, nuty w świat niesie wiatr, szybko płynie czas. Słońce śpi możemy już być same, świetlik jak najdropższy kamień lśni, zostań tu marzenia są dziś z nami, cały świat to ja i ty. (nie pytajcie skąd to wzięłam xD) Przypomniałam sobie, mama mi ją śpiewała, jak byłam mała. Usłyszałam cichy szept. - Ślicznie śpiewasz – to była Roza. Wszystkie rany miała zagojone, wszystko było na miejscu. - Jezu Roza nie strasz mnie tak nigdy więcej, rozumiesz. – w odpowiedzi dziewczyna mnie przytuliła. Powoli pomogłam jej wstać. Wszyscy mieli zdumione miny. - Jak ty to zrobiłaś, nawet ja nie mogłam jej pomóc. – Irys była bardzo, bardzo zaskoczona. - Magia ducha. – odpowiedziała za mnie Roza, która czuła się już jakby nic się nie stało. Na te słowa wszyscy zrobili wielkie gały. - Wyjaśni mi to ktoś. - Cały czas nas zaskakujesz. – mówiła Roza – Jest przepowiednia, mówiąca o tym, że tylko pierwsza i ostatnia prawowita władczyni aniołów, posiadać będzie magię ducha. - Czyli? – Jezu jakby nie mogli wszystkiego od razu powiedzieć . - Znaczy to, że jesteś ostatnią władczynią aniołów. – cały czas mówiła Roza - Ale co to ta magia ducha. - A, o to ci chodzi. Jest to magia dzięki której możesz uzdrawiać, ożywiać innych. – dokończyła dziewczyna - Ciekawie, ciekawie. - Skąd znasz tą piosenkę? – tym razem to Roza zadała mi pytanie. - Mama mi ją śpiewała, a moja mama znała ją od swojej mamy itd. Nie będę ci wszystkiego wymieniać. - Dobra czas ruszać teraz na piechotę podróżujemy, więc trzeba się pospieszyć. – mówił Kastiel. Pierwszy raz widziałam go tak przejętego. - Możemy polecieć. – zaproponował Armin. - W tej krainie nie wolno latać, szczególnie nam. – ostrzegła Roza. - Ej mamy zamiar obalić króla, wszystko zmienić, a latać nie będziemy, no ej. - Kup se klej. Ale w sumie Alexy ma racje co tam możemy łamać przepisy. – odezwała się Violetta. Kurde ona i łamanie przepisów i jeszcze takie odzywki, nie znałam jej takiej. - Ehm, ja nie umiem latać. – odezwałam się. - Spoko, pomożemy ci. – rzekła Irys. I w tym momencie wszystkim z ni stąd ni z owąd pojawiły się skrzydła, tylko nie mi. Roza zauważyła moje zakłopotanie i powiedziała: - Pomyśl o kimś kogo kochasz. – zaczęłam myśleć kogo kocham. W myślach wymieniłam: mama – nic, Sheera – coś zaczęła się dziać, ale równie szybko skończyło, moi przyjaciele – nic wielkiego się nie działo, Lysander - nic, Roza – nic, Iris – nic, Violka – nic, została tylko 1 osoba, ale czy ja ją kocham… Moje myśli powędrowały w stronę tej jednej osoby, nie wiedziałam czy naprawdę ją kocham. No bo jak, to mój przyjaciel. Moje myśli błąkały się w okuł tej jednej osoby. Nie mogłam się zdobyć aby pomyśleć to imię. W tym momencie zostałam perfidnie pospieszona przez Armina. Dobra stwierdziłam, że nic mi się nie stanie… chyba. Zbierałam się emocjonalnie żeby wypowiedzieć w myślach to jedno jedyne imię. Sekundy mijały no i w końcu pomyślałam o nim. O Kastielu. Nagle w moich myślach przewinęły się wszystkie chwile z Kasem. Jak go poznałam, gdy byłam na próbie zespołu… i wiele więcej. Momentalnie na moich ustach pojawił się uśmiech, lecz po chwili znikł. - Kur...- widziałam jak na mnie spojrzała Roza więc skończyłam - …na, jak to boli. - Nikt nie mówił, że obejdzie się bez bólu. – Kas w swoim żywiole, znowu ten cyniczny uśmieszek, jakby czytał w moich myślach. O kuźwa. Jestem idiotką, debilką, i wiele wiele więcej. Zapomniałam, że on umie czytać w myślach. Miałam nadzieję, że nie przeglądał mojego mózgu akurat w tym momencie. W końcu ruszyliśmy w drogę. Pomagała mi Irys i Roza. Musiały mnie trzymać za ręce, bo gdyby nie to, skończyłabym w jakiś krzakach. No, muszę przyznać, że widoki były piękne, lecz czasami przykre. Lecieliśmy jakieś 5 dni. Oczy same mi się zamykały. Wtedy na horyzoncie ujrzałam ogromny, czarny zamek. - No to teraz trzeba, podróżować pieszo – powiedział ktoś na początku, nie wiem kto nie rozróżniłam głosu. W końcu stanęłam na ziemi. O matko i córko jak miło znów dotykać ziemi, móc po niej chodzić, a nawet się położyć. - Dobra ja teraz idę spać – stwierdziłam, no i położyłam się ot tak na ziemi i usnęłam. Nie wiem co oni tam robili, ale słyszałam jakieś głosy i śmichy. Potem już nie zwracałam uwagi na to. Śniła mi się mama, ale nie jak ona. Zawsze była lekko przygarbiona, jakby zmęczona życiem, a w moim śnie piękna, dostojna kobieta. Miałam wrażenie jakby do mnie coś mówiła, ale ze snu wyrwał mnie przerażony głos Rozy. - Claudia, wstawaj, no wstawaj! – jak tylko zobaczyła, że już na nią patrzę, poderwała mnie z ziemi, i próbowała biec, ale ja wyszarpnęłam się. Zobaczyłam walczących chłopaków , a z nimi Irys i Violka. Walczyli z … nie wiem czym, ale to coś było ohydne. Zamiast oczu mieli czarne dziury, skóra była taka w odcieniu bardzo ciemnego brązu, a ich bronią były miecze z zębami. Roza próbowała mnie szarpnąć, ale nie mogła tak jakbym roztaczała jakąś aurę dzięki której nie mogła mnie dotknąć. Wtedy bliźniacy odskoczyli od walki i próbowali złapać mnie za ramiona. Nachyliłam się i uniknęłam tego. Szłam powoli w stronę walczących, miałam nadzieję, że to tylko sen. Zobaczyłam tylko jak Irys kiwa głową na Lysa i Kasa. Oni odwrócili się w moją stronę i zaczęli biec. To wyglądało tak jakby chcieli mnie zabić. Nie chciałam patrzeć w ich oczy, więc odwróciłam się, lecz zamiast bólu poczułam szarpnięcie. Ciągnęli mnie. Zaczęłam sama biec. Wyprzedziłam wszystkich. Biegłam, nie zważając na liczne otarcia, zadrapania i rany. Docierały do mnie krzyki pojedynczych osób. W końcu wybiegłam z lasu. Przede mną ukazał się ten zamek. Okazał się większy niż myślałam. Odwróciłam się. Ujrzałam dwa biegnące stwory. Zerwałam się do biegu. Brama była otwarta, wydawało mi się to dziwne, ale to była moja jedyna droga ucieczki. Zastanawiałam się gdzie są inni. Dotarła do mnie prawda: złapali ich. Natychmiast straciłam energię do dalszego biegu. Nie wierzyłam w to co zrobiłam. Pozwoliłam, aby złapali moich przyjaciół. Padłam na kolana. Pozwoliłam się złapać. Moi przyjaciele, jak mogłam im to zrobić, zostawiłam ich. Te myśli krążyły mi po głowie. Poczułam łapska tych stworów na moich ramionach. Podnieśli mnie do góry i szli w nieznanym mi kierunku. Zawlekli mnie do ogromnej Sali. Ja tu kiedyś byłam. Znałam to miejsce. W centrum pomieszczenia były dwa trony od których bił mroczny blask. ( Skojarzcie fakty) Ujrzałam dostojnego mężczyznę z dużymi skrzydłami. Takimi jak moje. -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Rozdział krótki, bo tak. A tak w ogóle zbliżamy się do końca. Gdy tylko zostałam zauważona, mina mężczyzny zmienia się na hmmm… przyjazną. Chyba tak, ale niezbyt przyjemnie zostałam potraktowana. - Widzę, że już cię przynieśli. - Uważaj na słowa, nie jestem paczką, którą możesz wysłać gdzie chcesz. - Oj oj, co tak ostro, ja próbuję być dla ciebie miły, a ty się tak odzywasz. - Będę się odzywać jak chcę, kiedy chcę i do kogo chcę, a tak po za tym, myślisz, że miło jak ktoś rzuca tobą o podłogę, hę? - Kończymy tą pogawędkę. A teraz, po co tu przybyłaś? - Jakbyś się nie domyślał. A teraz to ja zadam pytanie. To ty próbowałeś spowodować ten wypadek? - Jak widzę jesteś dosyć inteligentna, myślę, że zostałabyś nie złą królową. Proponuję ci układ… - Nie idę z tobą na żaden układ – przerwałam. - Zobaczymy. – poprowadził mnie do jakiegoś lustra. Ujrzałam tam moich przyjaciół. Byli przykuci do ściany. Biczowali ich. Natychmiast odwróciłam wzrok. Nie mogłam… nie chciałam na to patzreć. – I teraz posłuchasz ojca? – skupiłam się na ostatnim słowie. Nie wierzyłam w to, ten człowiek nie mógł być moim tatą. Upadłam na kolana. Na moje szczęście w tym momencie do Sali wpadł Kastiel, Roza i cała reszta. W tym jednym momencie zdałam sobie sprawę, że tylko dzięki nim nadal żyję, że to ich kocham, że oni są moją rodziną. Poczułam ja siły mi wracają. Wstałam. Usłyszałam kroki. - Stójcie! – krzyknęłam, nie usłyszałam kroków, więc posłuchali. – Serio?! Myślisz, że po tym wszystkim co zrobiłeś padnę ci w ramiona? Po tym jak próbowałeś zabić moich przyjaciół?! Przez ciebie nie żyję moja ciocia! I ty myślisz, że po tym wszystkim naglę zaakceptuję cię, ot tak?! I może jeszcze, że zostaniemy najwspanialszą rodzinką na świecie?! Nie doczekanie twoje! – Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że wszyscy stoją wokół mnie. A wokół nich te same stwory co goniły nas wcześniej. Wyparowały ze mnie wszystkie emocje. Nic nie czułam. Widziałam jak moi przyjaciele walczą dla mnie, a ja nie umiałam im pomóc. Wiedziałam, że muszę coś zrobić, bo nie mieli żadnych szans z tymi stworami. Rozejrzałam się po Sali. Mój wzrok zatrzymał się na tronie. Pamiętam jak mama mi opowiadała bajki o aniołach. W jednej z nich był wierszyk dzięki któremu otwierały się drzwi do serca ich świata. Stwierdziłam, że to może być to, ponieważ zawsze mi powtarzała, że w bajkach jest dużo prawdy. Dopiero teraz zaczęłam zastanawiać się gdzie ona jest. Kierowałam się w stronę tronu. Gdy tylko mój „tata” zobaczył co robię rzucił się w moją stronę. Przeszkodził mu Kastiel. Podeszłam bliżej i zaczęłam mówić: Gdy zamieć wyje niczym wilk, gdy w nocy mróz uderza, nie zamykajcie, proszę, drzwi, otwórzcie je na ścieżaj... I kiedy przyjdzie w drogę iść, a drogi - nie przetarte, wychodząc nie ryglujcie drzwi, zostawcie je otwarte. Niech inni myślą: cud się stał, A to nie cud bynajmniej! Od żaru serca sosny żar niech w piecu raz się zajmie... I niechaj ciepło w ścianach tkwi, niech noc się wyda krótka... Nie warte funta kłaków drzwi, marnego grosza - kłódka. Nic się nie stało, czułam, że coś źle zrobiłam. Usiłowałam sobie przypomnieć tą część bajki z tym wierszykiem. Nagle mnie olśniło. W bajce anioł siedział na tronie. Usiadłam. Poczułam jak cała energia odpływa ze mnie. Wiedziałam, że muszę jeszcze raz powiedzieć wiersz – zaklęcie. Zaczęłam mówić szeptem. Gdy zamieć wyje niczym wilk, gdy w nocy mróz uderza, nie zamykajcie, proszę, drzwi, otwórzcie je na ścieżaj... I kiedy przyjdzie w drogę iść, a drogi - nie przetarte, wychodząc nie ryglujcie drzwi, zostawcie je otwarte. Niech inni myślą: cud się stał, A to nie cud bynajmniej! Od żaru serca sosny żar niech w piecu raz się zajmie... I niechaj ciepło w ścianach tkwi, niech noc się wyda krótka... Nie warte funta kłaków drzwi, marnego grosza - kłódka. Teraz trony rozsunęły się,zadziałało, ale mimo wszystko ten wierszyk nie pasował mi na zaklęcie. Ujrzałam schody, bardzo dużo schodów. Zaczęłam schodzić. Szłam 5 minut i nadal nie było widać końca. Kolejne 5 minut – nic. Następne 5 minut – ujrzałam jakieś drzwi. Rzuciłam się pędem w ich stronę. Podeszłam bliżej, ogarnęła mnie panika, ale wiedziałam, że muszę tam wejść. Otworzyłam je i przeszłam przez próg. Ujrzałam tam moich przyjaciół. Ale martwych. To nie mogła być prawda. Przecież dopiero 15 minut temu ich zostawiłam. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że znowu ich zostawiłam. Usłyszałam szczęk mieczy. Zrozumiałam, że to tylko pułapka. Na drugim końcu pomieszczenia były kolejne drzwi, znowu rzuciłam się pędem w ich stronę. Przebiegłam przez nie. W tym pokoju ujrzałam kamień w kształcie serca. Z opowiadań wynikało, że powinno być białe. To było koloru czarnego. Boże jaką jestem idiotką, to oczywiste. Ten ktoś kto zwie się królem, zatruł serce królestwa aniołów, aby móc rządzić wszystkimi. Wiedziałam co muszę zrobić. Nie pewnym krokiem podeszłam do kamienia. Dotknęłam go powoli jednym palcem, drugim, aż w końcu złapałam serce w obie ręce. Skupiłam się na tym, aby moją dobrą energię przekazać sercu. Moje myśli krążyły wokół wyobrażania sobie jak kiedyś było, a jak będzie teraz. Upadłam. Nic nie czuję. Nic nie widzę. Nic nie słyszę. Otworzyłam oczy, unosiłam się. Zobaczyłam moje ciało leżące obok już białego kamienia. Udało mi się, w końcu coś mi się udał, uleczyłam serce świata aniołów. Zobaczyłam też biegnących przyjaciół, uklękli przy mnie, płakali. Przecież nie mieli powodu. Przeniosłam się do Sali w której niedawno była bitwa. Wszystkie stwory i sam „król” wybuchały jak fajerwerki. Zobaczyłam też, jak miasto Upadłych Aniołów zamyka swe wrota i nikt nie może wyjść. Państwo Aniołów Ciemności wyglądało normalnie nie tak złowieszczo jak wcześniej. Mieszkańcy wyglądali jakby nagle obudzili się z transu. Ujrzałam mamę, która stała teraz na środku sali, w której znajdowały się trony. Ja unosiłam się coraz wyżej i wyżej widziałam miasto Aniołów Niebios. Usłyszałam kawałek czyjejś rozmowy. - Mamo zobacz jaka piękna pani. - To nasza królowa. - A dlaczego nie zostanie z nami tutaj, w niebie. - Widzisz córciu, najwyraźniej wypełniła swoje zadanie i teraz jej miejsce będzie w niebiosach. Z tam tond będzie mogła ci podpowiadać jak postępować, jeśli będziesz potrzebowała jej pomocy. Teraz zrozumiałam, ja nie żyję, ale dlaczego. Dlaczego teraz, kiedy zrozumiałam kogo kocham, z kim chcę być, na kim mi zależy. Nie mogłam nic zrobić, wznosiłam się wyżej i wyżej. W końcu przestałam liczyć minuty. Usnęłam. Obudziłam się na czymś bardzo miękkim. Rozejrzałam się. Było bardzo jasno. Na czymś podobnym do ściany widziałam mój portret. Zaczęłam wołać: - Halo! Jest tam kto?! – nikt się nie odezwał. Znowu byłam sama. Usłyszałam cichy szept. - Kocham cię. – wiedziałam czyj to szept. - Ja ciebie też – również szepnęłam. zdjęcia Psies.png Skrzydął.png Uda.jpg Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "Claudia=HATE&LOVE" by Malionowa? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Opowiadania Kategoria:Kastiel Kategoria:Lysander Kategoria:Zakończone